


Bound by Blood

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Arranged Marriage, Biting, Blood Drinking, Bottom Hannibal, Bottom Will, I know it's confusing just go with it, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Hannibal, Possessive Will, Top Hannibal, Top Will, Wolf Hannibal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:43:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham was going to marry a bloodsucker. His father, King Henry, said it was the only way to end the decades long blood feud between their two races and Will was helping keep his people from dying. </p><p>King Hannibal is hard to resist, and soon Will finds himself siding with his mate more than his own kind even as he fights the growing feelings between them. Is there more to this arrangement than he keeps pretending there is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I keep posting new stuff instead of finishing my old? *sigh*

Will Graham was going to marry a bloodsucker.

  
His father, King Henry, said it was the only way to end the decades long blood feud between their two races and Will was helping keep his people from dying. He was going to be a hero in the eyes of the other wolves, they would praise his name as the savior of all and not shun him for fornicating with the undead monster.

His father was wrong.

Will agreed to his father’s wish and saw the hatred in his fellow wolves eyes, saw the malice and hunger for bloodshed there as the days grew closer to when he would meet his intended. For once Will was almost relieved for the arrangement as he was taken to the vampire’s lair for what was termed: inspection.

He stood next to his father and their guard, his heart beating in his chest as he fought to breathe. The monster of Florence, they called King Hannibal by the moniker throughout his land, was going to be touching him and inspecting if they were compatible for mating.

The doors opened and Will walked inside, surprised to see what looked more like a man than a monster sitting upon an ivory throne. The only thing about Hannibal that seemed monstrous were his red eyes as he looked Will over and he saw blood on his lips though the smell was overpowering already it was hard not to notice.

“This is my intended,” Hannibal purred, standing and heading for them.

Will could hear a pulse, which surprised him greatly as he fought not to move.

Hannibal stood close enough to touch, leaning in and breathing at Will’s skin as he whispered, “You smell better than any mongrel I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting.”

Will fought back a growl at the derogatory term, his eyes unable to hide his malice and Hannibal laughing. “The boy has bite,” he purred, meeting Will’s eyes, “I like that.”

Will whispered, “You would.”

Hannibal laughed again, reaching out to touch though Will grabbed his hand before he could. The hand was warm, again to Will’s surprise, and he could hear blood flowing suddenly between them. “You’re alive.”

Hannibal smiled, “There are things about vampires that wolf culture lies to little pups about, young prince, I will strive to teach you all there is to know about me if you teach me all there is to know about you.”

Will could feel himself growing excited about the prospect, and the only thing that saved him from smiling in return was his father’s cough.

“King Hannibal, the inspection?”

Hannibal bared his teeth at Will’s father, annoyed at the interruption.

“Yes, I suppose,” he looked at Will, “Would you strip for me, little pup?”

Will blushed in mortification, “What? I…”

Hannibal’s eyes were dancing, “I need to see that you are untouched, unmated, and I would prefer to do it alone.”

Will’s father growled, “That was not in the…”

Will swallowed, nodding, before he looked at his father. “It’s fine, father. Please leave.”

Will saw the horror in his father’s eyes but he nodded once, leaving them alone in the room as Will fought to relax. He felt Hannibal’s hand on his neck and shivered, turning his gaze to the King once more.

“Sir, you know your place, and this is not it,” Will said, his eyes narrowing, “I’ve read the terms.”

Hannibal smiled, “But you agreed anyway.”

Will took off his shirt and threw it to the floor, “To end this feud, I would do just about anything,” he started to unbuckle his pants, and fought to breathe when Hannibal’s hand came down his back.

“Anything?” the King asked, pressing his nose to Will’s skin.

“You wish to taste me,” Will guessed, his skin flushed as he let his undergarments fall and exposing himself completely to his would be husband.

Hannibal’s tongue came against his skin and Will growled partly out of surprise though he was hard fought not to chalk it up to arousal.

He was quite aroused already, it was hard not to be.

Hannibal’s smile against his skin came to his backside, a wet digit inserted in his hole making Will cry out against it, though the fight was long over.

“I would take you now, if I could, I am quite sure you’d allow me.”

Will shivered, his head back against Hannibal’s chest, “God, I’ve never…”

Hannibal licked at his throat, whispering, “I will bite you here on the day, claim you as you claim me.”

Will moaned, “Please, I…”

Hannibal’s nail dug into his neck and the smell of his blood filled the air as the King began to lap at it in earnest. He bit back a growl, covering his own mouth so that his father could not hear his wanton moans.

“Oh, little pup, I am so pleased at your taste.”

Will let out a long breath, quaking and trembling as he begged, “Please?”

Hannibal’s hand came to his hardness, stroking suddenly before withdrawing.

“We are quite compatible, you and I, I am very pleased but I will not have our first encounter be rushed,” he kissed Will’s neck, “I would like to take my time.”

He turned, standing in front of Will who was glaring even as he fought hard not to get down on his knees and beg. Hannibal’s hand came to his lips as Will asked, “Can I taste you?”

Hannibal’s hiss was so arousing that Will had to fight not to throw his would be husband to the floor, the King exposing his throat and cutting a line down it for Will to taste just a bit of his blood.

The blood was intoxicating, Will wanted to howl and bite into him but fought back his nature as he moved his hips against Hannibal’s own unable to stop himself from the motion. Hannibal laughed, “I see you like my taste too,” he whispered as he pet Will’s curls, “Do I please you?”

Will lifted his head, the blood on his lips fell down his chin as his yellow eyes glowed back at his fiance. “Yes, oh yes.”

Hannibal ran fingers along his lips, smiling, “I cannot wait to see what our wedding night will bring, little pup.”

Will let out a breath, shaking still so hard he knew his father would be ashamed of his wanton need the moment he walked back into the throne room but hard pressed to care. He could not stop his smile, licking his lips, “Neither can I.”

Hannibal pressed down and Will’s eyes flashed again, leaning forward as the King stepped back stopping touch all together. Will frowned as Hannibal turned, “You need to dress, your father will be foaming at the mouth outside the doors, I am quite sure.”

Will blushed, picking up his clothes as he fought not to look at Hannibal again and once he was done dressing and cleaned his face of the last traces of the King’s blood, he took a breath as the doors opened without prompting. His father came in, growling, “See here, Hannibal, I…”

“Father, I’m fine,” Will said, looking at him and trying not to show his embarrassment.

His father smelled the air, his eyes flashing red as he stated, “I smell blood.”

Will swallowed, “The King was just inspecting me fully.”

Will knew those were the wrong words to say when he heard his father’s deep guttural growl, stopping him with a growl of his own when he felt his father turn to run at Hannibal who did not move from his throne. “HOW DARE YOU?” he yelled, “HE IS A PRINCE! HE…”

“FATHER NO! JUST STOP!” he growled, pushing him back, “You wanted this, and it is going to happen. I’m fine, I’m…fine.”

Will could smell Hannibal’s blood from here, could still taste it on his tongue as he fought the urge to run back into the vampire’s arms. There was something wrong with him, there had to be.

His father growled, pushing Will far and Will was surprised when Hannibal got up to hiss, “DO NOT TOUCH HIM!” making both he and his father turn to stare at the vampire.

Will said softly, “I’m fine.”

Hannibal stalked towards them and stepped between them, staring Will’s father down as he said, “Do NOT touch what’s going to be mine with such malice, King.”

Will had never seen his father worried or frightened before, but he could hear the quickening of his heartbeat and the stuttering breath as he said, “Let’s be gone from this place,” to his guards as they turned to leave.

Hannibal’s eyes were on him as they left, Will could feel them burning deep into his skin but he didn’t turn around for fear he wouldn’t want to leave.

The car ride home was silent, Will felt like an open wound as the drove away and knew his father was disappointed in him even without the King saying a word.

“Will, what did he do to you?”

Will looked up, dazed, “What? He…nothing. We just…he inspected me.”

The King’s eyes narrowed, “I can smell his blood on your breath.”

Will bared his teeth, “You have decided to give me away to this monster, there is nothing more you can do to me is there Father?”

He watched the King fight between his emotions and instincts, wanting to hurt Will but knowing Hannibal would somehow know of it. Something inside of Will felt thrilled at the power against his father without even understanding his want of it.

They remainder of the drive was silent, Will exiting the car first and heading inside past the servants and not even waiting to be addressed. He and his father were the only royals left in the palace, their lives separate but shared in the large palace. Will had grown up that way and also with such an absence from his father since his mother’s death there was no love lost between them.

Obviously his father felt the same, since he was determined to just give him away as part of a treaty.

Will tried to curb down the inner voice whispering that he wanted to be given away, that even now he would tear off his skin and run back to smell Hannibal again to bathe in his scent but he bit his tongue to not think of such things.

There had be something wrong with him.

The night was darker than usual Will could feel the wolf biting under his skin to emerge even without the full moon as an excuse though his father had raised him against such things. Wolves changed on full moons, kept their darkness hidden until it was completely necessary.

He didn’t eat dinner, starving for something more than food and aching to be touched again just slightly by the hands he’d expected to be cold but were so, so warm.

His father didn’t even attempt to get him to the table and Will lay in his bed, tossing and turning as he attempted sleep but tears spilled out his eyes as he fought against his urges. He closed his eyes, trying to relax but a voice in his head that sounded an awful lot like Hannibal whispered, “Let go, pup, let it all go. Your monster is waiting to meet mine.”

Will pressed his eyes closed tightly, tears leaking down his cheeks as he shook his head, attempting to relax but he shot up and tore off his shirt and pants, aching to be touched even if it had to be by his own hand.

He grabbed his ever hardening cock, dry and painful as he stroked and whimpered, “Hannibal,” feeling warm breath on his ear as a whispered voice said, “Will, do not hurt yourself, I would like to see you enjoy it.”

Will could almost imagine Hannibal were here, turning towards the sound as he purred, “I want you, it doesn’t…”

He could feel the breath now on his cheek, “Touch yourself properly for me, Will.”

Will dove for the bedside table, grabbing for the lube and coating his hand almost too much as he took himself in hand groaning as he felt his fangs come out at the touch.

“Fuck,” he growled, falling back on the bed as he began to stroke and imagined breath on his forehead as he whined, moving his hand liberally and reaching down to stroke his balls in turn moaning as the voice whispered, “Yes, show me,” and when he came Will he fought back a howl even as he imagined Hannibal licking the cum from his stomach, his eyes fooling him in his intoxication.

“Hannibal,” he whimpered, feeling himself drifting as he fought to stay awake.

“Will,” the Hannibal in his head whispered, and Will felt comforted by it as the last words he heard before he fell asleep were, “You please me so.”


	2. Chapter 2

When he woke, Will was embarrassed to see he was clean and as went down to the dining room for breakfast he could not look any of the servants in the eye as one of them must have cleaned him off. 

He sat down as far from his father as possible, eating the plain eggs in front of him used to the somewhat stale choices since the war kept most supplies from getting in. His father didn’t look up from his paper until Will said, “When is the mating?” 

King Henry glared at him, “That eager to be the monster’s bitch, are you?” 

Will startled, “Father, you are the one forcing me into…”

The bang of his father’s hands on the table did nothing but make Will angry. 

“Yet you seem to be less and less against it since meeting him. Will, you do remember these monsters killed your mother when you could barely do more than toddle? That one of them snatched her from me and I…”

Will felt tears at the corner of his eyes, “Then why are you doing this?” 

“I HAVE TO!” his father roared, his eyes red, “How else am I to stop the killing?” 

Will could hear the stutter of a lie in the beating of his father’s heart, the barely contained anger under his skin, and knew one word could have a fully formed wolf king bearing down on him if he questioned him. 

He said nothing, looking down again and tightening his fists without asking again. 

“A week from tomorrow,” the king said after far too long silent, and Will looked up, trying to stop his heart from betraying his excitement though the anger in his father’s eyes showed him that had not worked, “You will be the vampire’s bitch like you seem to desire so strongly.” 

Will stood up from the table, turning on his heel as he left the house all together. 

The rush of the spring air hit him as he got outside, breathing in the flowers in the air and listening to the creatures running somewhere close by. Will knew that at least two guards would follow him but he kept walking anyway and sat down in the middle of the barely alive garden that he’d been told once belonged to his mother though the flowers had all been allowed to die. 

“Sire,” one of the servants said, making Will look up. 

“Yes?” 

“The King requests…”

Will growled, standing and coming towards the guard who stepped back at his approach. “Fuck the King! He has no control over me.” 

The guard nodded once, staying still as Will went back to sit on the bench. He sat there until midday, laying back on the hard stone bench and staring up at the sun wondering if it were true that vampires slept during the day. 

He imagined it would be sad to be without a companion during the day if it were true, Hannibal would have to sleep while he was awake and he would want to sleep while the vampire was awake. Will frowned at the prospect of such a life. 

“Do you know anything about vampires?” he asked the two guards who Will knew nothing of. His father changed guards like he changed socks, not trusting anyone for more than a week’s time. 

Both men shook their heads and Will sighed, sitting up as he started for the house once more. 

There was no need to hold off, obviously his father would just get angrier and at twenty years old dealing with the anger had gotten easier but still hard to have thrown against him. 

He found his father in his office, sitting behind the desk when Will approached not bothering to knock as the door was open. 

“You wished to see me?” 

King Henry did not bother masking his coldness, though his guards at least attempted Will noticed. “Yes. You have a week to get your pet a new home, I will not care for it in your absence.” 

Will froze. His mother’s horse Winston was the last thing Will had left of her since he could not remember her face. He loved the animal like a dear friend, his only friend really, as he was not allowed to interact with the other wolves per his father’s instruction. 

“You would put Mother’s horse down.” 

The King’s eyes shone while his neutral lips seemed to show nothing at all making Will want to bite his throat out. “He is sluggish and obstinate, I will not have an animal like that in my stable.” 

Will tried to keep the tears from his eyes as he spoke, “Yes, father,” turning on his heels to head towards back outside to the stables in almost a run. 

The stable hands knew him by sight, nodding once on his approach and he went to Winston’s stall to pet him. “Hey, Winston,” he whispered, nuzzling the horse’s face, “I’ll figure something out,” he promised. 

A voice inside of him wondered what Hannibal would say, he knew vampires didn’t care for horses as there had been several reports of them attacking them years before but Will almost thought if he asked his intended may allow him to keep his. 

He went to get his saddle so he could ride, his father had given him his mother’s and Will kept such good care of it that you would not know it was over twenty years old. Once he was seated he took off slow trot, knowing Winston was aging but his horse still liked to go out often on days such as today. 

Will felt tears on his face as he rode, not able to move far and collapsed against Winston knowing there would be no one who would take the animal in his absence. 

 

Even now he was sure the guards would tell his father of this breakdown, lifting his head and wiping tears from his eyes. 

Will spent the remainder of the day in mourning, sequestered in his bedroom as the prospect of leaving the house became a choice between freedom and happiness. When the night sky took over and Will heard the unique sound of a car coming towards his home, he shot up and ran to the window only to see a truck and what looked like a horse trailer being led inside. 

He ran down the stairs heading for his father’s unique smell and demanding, “YOU WOULD TAKE HIM FROM ME ALREADY? YOU SAID…!”

The King shot up, “What is the meaning of this?” 

Will’s face was covered in tears, “There is a car…”

A knock on the door interrupted them, both wolves turning at the sound as one of the guards announced, “Your Majesty, there is a man here who says he is taking the Prince’s horse to the Vampire’s lair.” 

Will nearly collapsed with relief as he ran past the guard to the hallway, noticing a wolf he didn’t recognize who was standing in the doorway. “Youre…you’re a wolf?” he asked, stopping short to stare. 

The man was older than him, though younger than his father, fair haired and seemed quite at ease for a wolf who worked with vampires. Will had never seen one before, it was odd. 

The man smiled, holding out his hand that Will took, “Yes, my name is Tyrell, Prince. It is a pleasure.” 

Will smiled, “I…how did the King know of my horse? I did not…”

His father’s voice suddenly barked from behind him, “THAT IS WHAT I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW! Will don’t touch that mongrel!” 

Will moved back slowly, glaring at his father, “Father…”

The King pushed past him, poking at Tyrell’s chest, “So the King has spies in my house, does he? You tell him one more infraction and I have every right to call this entire thing off.” 

Tyrell’s eyes glowed as he growled, “The King has no spies, sir. He is an honorable man.” 

King Henry laughed, “Honorable? An honorable bloodsucker? Oh, I’m sure!” 

Will was growing angrier the longer this conversation went on, stepping between his father and Hannibal’s wolf to say, “Father please, you wanted Winston out of the house and now he will be,” he looked Tyrell, “I will take you to him.”

Before the King could protest Will took the other wolf off alone towards the stables, where there was only his and his father’s horses and the stable-hands all scattered as they came inside. 

“I’m sorry about my father,” Will said, walking towards Winston’s stall. 

Tyrell laughed, “He’s not the first person to call me a mongrel for working for Hannibal and he won’t be the last, you better get used to it too.”

Will stopped at Winston’s stall, turning to look at him. “I know.” 

He took Winston out, petting the horse with a smile, “Be good, Winston, okay?” 

The horse rubbed against his hand and Will heard Tyrell whisper, “I can see why he’s so smitten with you.” 

Will looked at him oddly, “Who?” 

Tyrell laughed, grabbing Winston’s bridle and starting to lead him without another word. 

Will felt warm at the thought that there would be a wolf amongst Hannibal’s servants, he hadn’t seen one the day he’d been there but it would be easier. As he walked behind him he asked, “Are you the only wolf there? At the King’s estate?” 

Tyrell smiled, “No. There’s more of us than you’d think.” 

Will wanted to ask more but they were near the trailer now, Tyrell leading Winston inside while Will saw there were two other vampires with him. The first was a dark haired man with a harelip, who watched Will only out of the corner of his eye. Will noticed the second of the two watching him more closely, a young woman with blue eyes and long brown hair who seemed unable to look away. 

Will blushed, “Um…so I guess I’ll see you in a few days,” he said to Tyrell, who was closing up the trailer. 

The blonde man smiled, almost tapping Will on the back but stopping himself. “Yes, sire, I believe you will,” he headed for the truck when Will asked, “How DID Hannibal know about this?”

Tyrell paused, “You can ask him when you see him next. It’s not my place to tell.” 

Will nodded and said, “Could you tell him thank you?” he felt stupid for his blush. 

Tyrell smiled, “I’m sure he already knows, but sure I’ll tell him.” 

Will watched them all get back into the truck, nodding once to the two vampires who did nothing but look away. 

When he headed back for the house his father was waiting in the hallway, arms crossed and eyes red. “I’ve fired all the staff, NO ONE spies on me in my home.” 

Will sighed, “Isn’t that reckless? The mating is in less than a week, does it matter if…”

King Henry suddenly punched a hole in the wall as he growled, “IT DOES MATTER! I WILL NOT HAVE IT!”

Will said nothing, turning to leave when his father said, “Do not turn your back on me, Will.” 

“What are you gonna do?” he asked, not turning as he headed for the stairs. 

There was no answer and Will had not expected one. He smiled to himself as he headed for his bedroom, imagining Hannibal’s voice whispering in his ear, “You are so much stronger than he is, Will. Remember that.” 

He shouldn’t get used to this imagined closeness with the vampire king when he knew very little about him except that for some strange reason he was all Will could think about these days. 

Will headed for the shower, ready to just forget all the mess and worry of the day as his thoughts strayed again to what Hannibal might be doing. He stepped under the spray, closing his eyes as he started to clean himself and could almost feel Hannibal at his back like he had been during the inspection. 

“God, I’m going insane,” Will whispered, his hands drifting lower on his belly as he felt himself growing harder with the thought. 

“No more than I, little pup,” Hannibal’s voice whispered and Will smiled almost laughing as he took himself in hand starting to stroke with a slow start feeling a shiver go through him. 

“I’ve never touched myself so much before, you drive me crazy. You know?” Will said, panting as he moved his hand. 

“I would never have anticipated arousing a wolf,” he felt warmth on his ear. 

Will sped his hand up, biting back a moan as he started to feel himself perched on the edge of coming and Hannibal’s hissed, “Now,” made him cum without any more movement leaning back just at the warmth disappeared from behind him. 

“You are so beautiful,” he heard, “So beautiful.”

Will’s eyes were glowing, he could feel them and when he whimpered, “Is this real?” the lack of answer made him feel even more desperate. 

He cleaned himself off after, skin sensitive and tingling as he touched any part of it. Stepping out of the shower he walked into his bedroom and found the window open strangely as he lay back on the bed staring up at the ceiling. 

“What am I gonna do?” 

“What worries you?” 

Will closed his eyes, letting out a breath, “I’m going crazy, I keep hearing your voice in my head and I…”

He felt a hand in his hair, making him tremble, “You are not going crazy, pup, I have been using our connection to be near you.” 

Will’s eyes opened and he clearly saw Hannibal lying on the bed beside him. He froze. 

“You’re fucking with my head?” 

Hannibal frowned, “Will…”

Will sat up, “You…explain this before I think…”

Hannibal, or his mental ghost or whatever he was, stood up and stared at Will. “We have exchanged blood.” 

Will nodded, “I know.” 

“That allows me certain…privileges. I can hear your thoughts in my head just as easily as you can hear mine.” 

Will’s eyes widened, “Vampires can do that?”

Hannibal smirked, “I can.” 

Will swallowed, “But if you’re in my head…” 

He felt Hannibal’s hand on his face, making him whimper, “I can project myself in the room with you, but only interact with you,” he touched Will’s cheek, “As I have only done this before with family, it is a novel concept to be sure.” 

Will frowned, “How can I be sure you’re not making me…I,” Will’s eyes flashed as he fought to sit still, “…I’ve never…” 

Hannibal got down on his knees in front of him, his hands on Will’s knees as he promised, “You are the only one I cannot do that to, pup, I promise you. The blood makes it that much more of a guarantee.” 

Will shook his head, “I don’t…” 

“Try to feel me, pup, just for a moment.” 

Will closed his eyes, letting out a breath as he imagined being in a room with Hannibal. 

The connection was dim, not nearly as strong for him but it was there. He could feel the vampire’s happiness at his visit, “You can do this if you share your blood with anyone?” 

Will could not help but feel a bit of jealousy at the prospect and felt Hannibal’s amusement in return. “I have never done this with anyone else, pup, I promise you. I have never felt a need.” 

He said softly, “Thank you, for taking my horse.” 

Hannibal confessed, “I nearly came there myself to slit your father’s throat for hurting you so.” 

Will smiled, opening his eyes as he saw that Hannibal was still there waiting for him. 

“I would’ve been happy to see you,” Will confessed, blushing. 

He nearly bared his teeth as Hannibal asked, “How happy?” 

Will had to keep himself from moving as he admitted, “I probably would’ve helped you.” 

Hannibal smiled. “I count the days till we are in the same shared space with bated breath, aching fangs, and a very dry tongue.” 

Will frowned, “You haven’t been eating?” 

Hannibal shook his head, “I must leave you now, I have said too much.” 

Will said, “Wait, what did you…?” 

He tried to get up and touch the projection but Hannibal dissolved against his hands, Will frowning. 

What did he mean by that?


	3. Chapter 3

The remainder of the week was spent with Will desperately trying to reach Hannibal the way the vampire had reached him but finding himself shut out, much to his annoyance and anger. 

He nearly hurt himself purposefully to gain his attention but stopped himself knowing this desperation only made him look as young and foolish as he felt. 

His wolf ached, worried and wanting, and Will nearly changed against his will more than once though the day of the full moon drew closer. 

The day of his mating. 

Hannibal had chosen well, he realized, the overall ache he’d felt getting closer was a combination of his growing fascination with the vampire and his wolf wanting to be free for the few times a month he allowed. 

His father continued to be cold to him, barely noticing Will’s dilemma even as some of the new guards seemed wary of him since Will’s eyes did nothing but glow day and night. 

Will could not help but attack one of them on the day of his mating, a rude asshole who thought he could speak ill of Will’s intended right within his earshot. 

“Do you think that vamps can even get it up? I mean, they’re ice cold everywhere, ain’t they?” the servant joked, he and another guard laughing as Will came down the stairs. 

He could not help but reach out and take the wolf’s throat in his hand, pressing him against the wall as he snarled, “Speak ill of my intended again, and I will give him your heart as a wedding gift.” 

The guard seemed frightened of him after, staying as far from Will as possible and that was the first time in five days that Will finally felt Hannibal back in his head again. 

'My resolute protector'

Will nearly doubled over hearing his voice and answered back in his mind, ‘Now you wish to speak to me?’

The vampire said nothing but Will was not to be deterred. 

‘Answer me, Hannibal. Have you been eating? What did you mean when you said…?’ 

‘I have not had a single drop of blood since you left my home a week ago.’ 

Will’s eyes widened and he nearly spoke out loud though his father’s arrival stopped him. 

“Will, I hear you’re attacking the servants now? Have you lost your mind?” 

Will smiled, “Apparently.” 

There were no more words exchanged between the two of them the remainder of the day and Will could not help his growing worry as the light dimmed in the sky just as he was driven back to King Lecter’s estate. 

He took off running when they parked, bypassing all the guards though no one dared stop him as he marched right into the throne room demanding, “HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?” 

Hannibal’s eyes were red at his approach, glowing and he looked quite hungry. 

“No, I have not. Have you?” 

Will was unsure if the guards in the room knew about their mind speak or that Hannibal could do it at all so he just said, “Tell me why.” 

Hannibal took Will’s hand in his own and Will nearly moaned at the touch as the vampire kissed his knuckles. “It is tradition.” 

Will let out a long sigh just as his father yelled, “Will! What is…!” 

Hannibal held up a hand, “As you are here early, I believe it is time to begin preparation. King Henry, I am surprised at the lack of guests. Does no one want to see the young prince wed?” 

Will flushed, pulling his hand back as his father seemed flustered to answer. 

“Well, I…I was unsure if…well…”

Hannibal was angry, Will could feel him fully now that they were in the same room and the telepathic message in his head spoke the same. 

‘Your father is lucky he is your father, or I would have killed him already for dishonoring you.’ 

Will fought back a smile.

“My father thought you would want this to be private, sir,” he said softly, trying to sound apologetic. 

Hannibal’s eyes were dancing, “I see. Well that is not the case. My people are quite overjoyed to see me take a mate, as,” he fought around the word, “unorthodox a choice you may be.” 

Will confessed, “I wish I could say the same for my own.” 

The few guards in the room with them seemed to look Will’s way at the honest answer, Will noticing one of them from the few who had been at his home. The man with the harelip frowned but did not look upset with Will almost upset for him. 

He smiled, “As I’m sure you’re eager to get along with the party and since I have no idea what traditions vampires hold would you care to tell us?”

Hannibal stood up, walking to Will who had worn his best suit for the occasion. Pale blue and quite plain though he had been told it looked well on him. He saw Hannibal was similarly dressed, dark black though his choice seemed to suit him quite well. 

“We will perform the ceremony outside,” he said, taking Will’s hand. 

Will could hear his father’s growl, his lips twitching to return it even as Hannibal’s soothing voice said, “If you wanted, I would tear our his throat for you.” 

Will smiled as they headed towards the back doors and into a beautiful garden. He breathed in, feeling at home already after such a short time. “It’s beautiful.”

Hannibal said, “Thank you, my mother planted them all.”

Will could hear the ache in his voice at mention of her and wanted to know more but decided against it, instead keeping his mind clear as they headed for what looked like a gazebo in the middle of flowerbeds. 

There was a woman there, fair haired and seeming almost like she didn’t want to be there but she held a book to start talking of connection that Will scarcely paid attention to he could barely look away from his intended who seemed to be doing the same. 

A throat clearing startled him, making him realize when there was chuckled laughter that there were others present. 

At least thirty people among them, watching like they were happy to see him and Will blushed much to Hannibal’s amusement. ‘Say, I give my vow to thee.’ 

“I give my vow to thee.” 

The woman rolled her eyes and then Hannibal repeated the same, turning Will’s wrist over as he bit into it with a hiss suckling at the blood there. 

Will fought back a moan, nearly toppling over at the sensation that he could now feel from his own and Hannibal’s ends. 

His fiancé was starving for him. 

Will nearly laid himself out a feast, content to die for the King’s consumption, whimpering as Hannibal pulled back his mouth red along with his eyes. 

Hannibal held out his own wrist, a gasp coming up from the audience as Will growled and bit into it as well licking at his blood the taste just as good as he remembered. He pet the back of Will’s head, his voice even stronger now inside. 

‘Yes, darling, I can feel myself going through you.’ 

Will’s head shot up and he tilted his head back to howl, several other wolves echoing the sentiment around him as the full moon made him suddenly get down on his knees for a change. 

“I can’t, I have to,” he could barely speak, feeling Hannibal’s fingers in his hair. 

“Go.” 

Will looked up, seeing his father’s disappointment, and heard Hannibal’s hiss. 

‘Do not let him control you any longer.’ 

Will’s favorite suit did not survive the change, tearing apart as his muscles moved and shifted till he was a full grown brown wolf. He howled, bloody muzzle nuzzling against Hannibal’s leg as his husband laughed. 

“I will chase you if you run.” 

Will took off running and heard the answering hiss after him. 

He had never felt so alive, so free, anticipating being caught for the first time in his entire life and when he was tackled from behind and pushed down to the floor he growled nipping at Hannibal’s arm only to be pinned down and bitten on the leg. 

He whined, nuzzling Hannibal’s neck as he heard, “You look so beautiful in your true form, Will, so beautiful.”

Will pushed up against him, the urge to be filled almost hypnotic. 

Hannibal purred, “If I were into bestiality, darling, you would be the only,” he bit at Will’s ear, “You need to run and I need to chase.” 

He let Will up, smiling with his glowing eyes. “Run.” 

They played the game all night, Will running only to be caught and Hannibal pinning him. It was a tease, Will wanted more but the part of him that knew this was not another wolf also knew this was the only creature that could be his true mate. 

He lay exhausted as he felt the sun coming, suddenly distressed and pulling on Hannibal’s leg to get him up where they lay together in a heap enjoying sharing warmth. 

“Will, what is it?”

Will whined, suddenly changing back, “The sun!”

Hannibal seemed surprised, looking over his shoulder, “I see. Come.” 

They were not far from the estate, still on the grounds thankfully as they entered the house and Will saw the room that would be his own for the very first time. 

Big and ornate, just like his husband seemed to be, there was a large king sized bed in the middle of all the finery around them both. He pulled Hannibal inside, thankful that it seemed there were light canceling shades around so it seemed at night again. 

Hannibal’s arms came around Will’s middle, kissing his neck as he sighed, “I regret I have to leave you for the day, Will,” he let himself be led back to the bed and Will climbed in alongside him completely naked as he took off the remainder of clothes Hannibal wore though much of them were hanging from their play. 

Naked they huddled, Hannibal drifting as Will said drifting as well, “At least we’ll wake up at the same time.”

Hannibal kissed his neck, “And I will claim you completely.” 

Will growled, nuzzling against his neck. “Yes.” 

The last thing Will felt as he fell asleep was the warmth of his vampire breathing against his neck.


	4. Chapter 4

Will woke up first, nuzzling into the body beside him and finding it colder than he remembered. He woke quickly then, reaching out to touch Hannibal and feeling for the warmth he remembered but finding only death. 

Will pushed him over, pressing his ear to his husband’s chest though he knew by the lack of sound in the room there was no heartbeat coming from him. Will shook his head, “No, no, no! Someone! Someone help!” 

The door opened in front of him and Tyrell came in, followed by three other wolves. “Sire?”

Will felt his eyes glowing in his upset and he growled, “He’s dead! He…”

He saw the other wolves relax immediately, two of them leaving the room while Tyrell stayed behind walking towards the bed and shutting the door. “Will,” he didn’t come too close, but stood close enough for Will’s hackles to rise, “What do you know about vampires?” 

Will felt tears on his face as he stared at Hannibal, his hand on the vampire’s cheek as he whispered, “Not much. They, my father told me they weren’t even alive but I…”

“He wasn’t completely wrong about that.” 

Will looked at him with a frown, “But he’s warm! I’ve…I’ve heard his heartbeat!” 

Tyrell smiled, “The King is a bit different than the rest, but I’ve been in a room with him when the sun rises. His body shuts down to ingest all the blood he’s had and wasted for the night effectively making him seem dead to the world.” 

Will sighed, “You’re sure?” 

“Absolutely,” Tyrell said, sounding amused, “He’s going to be pretty happy you were crying already for him being dead though.” 

Will looked at him with a frown, “You’re laughing at me.” 

The other wolf laughed, “Somewhat. I forgot what it was like before I got here, how…narrow minded things are on the other side of the fence.” 

Will leaned in and nuzzled Hannibal’s cheek, “He’ll get warm after dark?” 

“As soon as the sun goes down. Also…what do you know about wolf mating?”

Will blushed, not moving, “Some. Mating bites and sex.” 

Tyrell sighed loudly, “You’re gonna get a bit more aggressive than that, kid. I’ve seen vampire matings, they can go on all night long and I’m surprised that the King held himself back for you to change. With the moon, you might…go a little crazy.” 

Will looked over his shoulder at him, “What do you mean?”  
“I mean, you’ve been having this conversation with me for almost five minutes now and haven’t realized that you have no clothes on.” 

Will pulled the blanket over himself, blushing, “Um…” 

Tyrell laughed, walking across the room to open a dresser drawer, throwing Will a shirt and some underwear the younger wolf was almost excited to put on knowing they were Hannibal’s. He didn’t move himself up, still keeping the blanket over him as he glared. 

“You could’ve said something.” 

Tyrell grinned. “You were distressed about your mate, I’m fairly certain you haven’t realized that Hannibal is naked too those other wolves saw him that way.” 

Will growled. 

 

Tyrell smiled, “You might want to stay in this room all day, I’ll bring you lunch but I won’t come too close.” 

Will scoffed, “I’m not gonna bite you, I’m fine.” 

Tyrell grinned, “You sure about that?” 

Will opened his mouth to repeat his words when the other wolf took several steps towards his husband and Will let out a guttural growl, feeling his claws change as his eyes glowed brightly. “MINE,” he growled, kneeling on all fours in front of Hannibal. 

Tyrell took one more step and Will jumped off the bed with a snarl, pushing him back into the wall as he yelled, “MINE! MINE!” 

Tyrell put his hands up, not breaking eye contact as he declared, “Yours, Will. I wouldn’t even try it.” 

Will let out a breath, shaking as he felt his fangs push into his bottom lip as he let the other wolf go. He closed his eyes, feeling the light fading as he whispered, “Sorry. I…I guess I see what you mean.”

He dropped his hands and moved back, opening his eyes as Tyrell backed away, “So…lunch?” 

Will nodded and turned back to Hannibal, climbing into the bed and pressing himself against his husband. He breathed him in, whining as he smelled nothing but cold and death. His wolf was not enjoying the prospect of being alone forever, though they hadn’t given each other mating bites yet he knew without a doubt no one else would do. 

His father was probably long gone, hailing himself as The King Who Saved His Pack by sacrificing his only son to the bloodsuckers. 

He felt tears in his eyes as he thought about it, his hand coming to Hannibal’s own as he suddenly relaxed even at the dead touch. 

“I should probably just go back to sleep,” Will mumbled, lying on his side as he stared at the vampire king. He ran a hand through Hannibal’s hair, feeling a deep contentment at touching it. 

He didn’t even hear the door open or Tyrell ask, “Will?” but felt a touch on his shoulder that made him turn smelling the sandwich sitting on the plate that lay on the table beside him. 

“Thanks.” 

Tyrell said nothing as he left, Will eating quickly and drinking from the water bottle he’d left before turning around again pulling the blanket over them as he attempted sleep. 

Hours later, Will woke with a start when he heard Hannibal’s heart restart beating and climbed on top of him watching the color return to his husband’s cheeks before the vampire opened his eyes with a smile. 

“Will.”

Will nuzzled at his neck, whining, “I thought you were dead, I…” 

Hannibal touched his head, “I apologize, I should have expected you to wake before I did,” he pushed Will onto his back gently and stared down at him, “Did you mourn me?”

Will blushed, “Shut up.” 

Hannibal smiled, reaching out to touch Will’s lips making Will weaker than he remembered ever being, “It has been a very long time since someone cared enough to worry for me, it is quite refreshing.” 

Will felt himself growing antsy, wiggling as he growled, “Hannibal, please.” 

His husband pressed a kiss to Will’s cheek, his warm breath making Will sigh with relief. 

“You want me to take you now?” 

Will felt himself already so hard he could almost cry, his eyes glowing as he couldn’t help but drop his fangs, “Please. Please, I need…god, I need.” 

Hannibal kissed his neck, licking at Will’s vein as he hissed, “I can smell your blood. Did you know that?”

Will wiggled, grabbing for his neck, “Yes.” 

“Did you know I can smell yours for miles? That even as I lay in bed here and you were in your home, I could still smell it. Still taste it? Still crave you and only you?” 

Will nuzzled at his neck, “Me too. I…god, what’s wrong with me?”

Hannibal lifted his head, his fangs visible as well as his eyes red and lit just as bright as Will’s own, “You are craving completion,” he touched Will’s fang, pressing down so his finger bled into Will’s mouth making him moan, “Only I can finish it.”

Will licked at his finger, growling, taking it into his mouth. 

Hannibal smiled, “You please me so, little pup.” 

He took his hand away, pressing his lips to Will’s own with gentle ease and hissing as he tasted his own blood on Will’s tongue. Will moaned, pulling back as he whispered, “Bite me, I know you’re hungry,” and Hannibal growled, pushing him back and shaking his head. 

“Not yet.” 

Will sat up, pulling off his shirt and whimpering at the touch of warmth from the man above him when their skin met. “I don’t like seeing you like that, cold and…”

“Dead?” Hannibal finished, reaching across Will to open the bedside table drawer and take out a bottle that Will grabbed throwing it on the bed beside them. 

Will growled, frustrated at the underwear he’d thrown on so hastily earlier blocking his path from feeling Hannibal’s cock against his own, “Mine, mine, mine,” he repeated, grabbing Hannibal’s neck and rutting against him wantonly, “More, I…”

Hannibal pressed him down roughly, smiling, “I have never had the pleasure of bedding a wolf before, I am quite looking forward to it.” 

Will glared at him, “If you don’t hurry the hell up, you’ll never have the pleasure again.” 

Hannibal threw the blanket off his back before moving his hands to Will’s chest and down, warm paths of touch that had the young wolf reeling. His hands stopped at Will’s waist, pulling down the too large briefs and exposing him slowly. 

“You look lovely in my underthings, Will, to what do I owe the pleasure?” 

Will sighed, reaching down to touch himself but his hand was batted away. He bared his teeth at Hannibal who did it in return still smiling as Will answered, “I didn’t want Tyrell to keep looking at my dick.” 

Hannibal paused, his eyes narrowing, “I expect more explanation than that.” 

Will grinned, reaching out the tearing the briefs off on both sides with his claws making Hannibal growl, “I didn’t realize I was naked when I…”

Hannibal leaned in to press his lips to Will’s inner thigh, making him whine, “More.” 

“…I…I didn’t…fuck, please…” 

“Explain,” Hannibal hissed, pressing his teeth into Will’s thigh and making him arch off the bed with a shout as he licked at the blood the flowed. 

“I got upset, I thought…you were dead. I called for help.”

Hannibal lifted his head, blood on his lips as he stared, “And Tyrell saw your nakedness?” 

Will panted, “I…it was my fault.”

Hannibal pressed his finger down more blood flowed from Will’s thigh, leaning down to lick at Will’s skin, “Tyrell will be reprimanded,” he purred, biting lightly and making Will moan. 

“No, it’s…” 

Hannibal moved up Will’s body and stared down at his cock, taking it in hand as Will whimpered, “Please? Please, I just…please I need you to…”

Hannibal licked at him, his eyes glowing as he purred, “Need me to what, little pup?” 

“Fuck me. Just fuck me. Fuck me,” Will begged, suddenly growling as he pushed Hannibal back and they fought, Will smelling his own blood and Hannibal’s in the air his voice barely able to do more than growl. He was pushed onto his stomach in the end, his preference, Hannibal’s warm hardness at his back making Will push up to meet him. 

He pressed his fangs to Will’s throat, “I will bite you here, when I take you.” 

Will felt tears on his face, “Please.”

“I fought because I know you want me to, do you know that Will? I can smell your excitement in the air the more I resist taking you.” 

Will shook his head, “No, no, I…”

Hannibal slicked up his fingers, pressing one down Will’s back making him whine as he whispered, “I asked about wolf mating after I met you, pup,” he confessed, pressing in slightly at Will’s rim making him tremble, “Asked how and what I should expect. Do you know what I was told?”

Will turned, his mouth dry, “No, I…please, touch me. Please?”

Hannibal pressed in a finger, moving it slightly as he leaned over Will kissing him and biting at his young lover’s lip with a moan, “They told me to keep talking, keep touching, and always do the opposite of what you ask of me.”

Will shook his head, “Lie, they lied, I want…”

Hannibal smiled, pressing his lips to Will’s neck as he moved his finger in deeper making the wolf arch up as he found his sweet spot. “Ah, there it is,” he moved again, running his finger across it and then relentlessly drilling making Will’s trembling even harder now. 

“Please, please Hannibal.”

He paused. “Say it again.” 

“Please,” Will begged, pressing against his finger, “Hannibal, please.” 

He hissed, pressing in another finger and moving them in Will before suddenly growling, “Hold still, pup,” still moving his hand as Will nearly burst into tears at the loss when Hannibal took them away. 

“Lift up, Will,” he purred, pressing a kiss to Will’s lower back as the wolf moved up on all fours, relief overtaking him as he breathed, “Yes, yes.” The smell of lubricant in the was in the air again and Will looked back to see Hannibal slicking himself up to enter him, “Thank you,” he breathed, trembling as Hannibal’s hand caressed across his ass. 

“Shh,” the vampire soothed, moving slowly and entering just enough to tease, “Do you feel how I ache for you, little wolf?” 

Will shuddered, “Yes, please I need…”

Hannibal pressed in more, leaning over his back to bite into it, licking at the blood flow and making Will moan loudly, “You taste even better aroused, Will, than you do in your natural state,” he thrust in fully and Will cried out, his hands coming to Hannibal’s hips to pull him closer. 

“God, yes!” he yelled, head thrown back for Hannibal to kiss, his tongue tasting across Will’s own and biting down hard reveling in Will’s moan. 

Hannibal nuzzled his cheek, blood sliding down Will’s face, “Would you like to take me this way, Will? Hard and fast? Biting into my neck as I submit to you?”

Will keened as Hannibal began moving his hips, a relentless fucking that had them both panting at the pace, “Yes, yes, yes, mine,” Will’s fangs bit into his lip, “You…”

Hannibal hissed, pressing his nails into Will’s sides hard enough to draw blood, “I mourn the loss of your bite marks,” he moaned, groaning as he grabbed Will’s cock in his hand to stroke his young wolf as he moved, “I would love to see you covered in them every day.” 

Will was barely able to breathe, licking at the blood as it hit his tongue, “Please, please,” he begged, not even knowing why. 

Hannibal bit at his wrist, holding it out for Will to taste as he moved in him harder making them both growl as he felt his release building, “I will just have to renew them at,” he cried out, “Every chance,” he felt himself falling over the edge, “I get,” biting into Will’s neck as he came, his mating bite making Will cum moments after shaking as he succumbed. 

Hannibal licked at the bite, nuzzling it, “My mate,” he declared, kissing Will’s neck, “My Will.” 

Will held his head there, “I want to bite you too,” his voice shook with need, “Please.” 

Hannibal turned him over, staring at Will with a smile, “You need to change, little pup, your wolf is calling you.” 

Will shook his head, “No, I….please.” 

Hannibal kissed him deeply, the slick slide of their tongues connecting making Will ache that much more. The vampire turned his neck and Will struck, growling as he bit in making Hannibal sigh, “Yes,” Will sucked at his blood and Hannibal felt himself harden once more, “You wish to drain me dry, pup? Every ounce of want in me belonging to you?”

Will reached out to touch him, his wanton behavior making Hannibal hiss in approval. 

“Yes,” Will confessed, “All of it. Mine.” 

Hannibal smiled, leaning in to kiss him, “Drain me then, Will. Make me flow.” 

Will’s eyes were glowing as he reached out with both hands to turn Hannibal onto his back beside him, growling as he suddenly started to lick at his cock and take it past his lips, never once breaking eye contact. 

Hannibal pet his head, “Perfect, just perfect, Will, look at you.” 

He heard Will’s voice in his head, ‘I can’t stop.’ 

Hannibal nodded, “I know, darling, I know. I will not ask you to.” 

Will’s eyes were teary as he sucked, sloppy and unsure as he nearly choked himself on Hannibal but didn’t move to breathe even as the vampire came over his tongue. He coughed, licking his lips as he moaned, “Please, I just…”

Hannibal’s hand came to Will’s renewed hardness, stroking slowly as he said, “Use me.” 

Will swallowed, “I…I don’t…” 

Hannibal sat up, elbows on the bed as his eyes glowed back at Will’s own. 

“Fuck my mouth, little wolf.”

Will whined, taking his cock and shakingly directing it to Hannibal’s mouth slowly. He hissed Will Hannibal licked at him each time he nearly missed, smiling as Will finally started to move. It didn’t take long, Will’s hands in Hannibal’s hair as he shoved himself in only a few times before he came. Hannibal’s mouth came down around him, sucking down Will’s passion as he threw his head back for a loud howl. 

Hannibal’s nails bit into his ass and Will felt his claws in turn dig into the vampire’s neck but didn’t stop moving. ‘I could die like this and never feel wasted,’ the vampire whispered in his ear, making Will moaned. 

“Fuck, don’t talk like that, don’t…” 

Hannibal gently moved off, licking at Will’s spent cock as he directed the wolf onto his back. He licked at Will’s body like he’d never tasted anything so sweet and nuzzled even as he moved off each bit of skin. 

“My mate,” Will breathed, aching, “I…”

Hannibal kissed his lower belly, “You need to change, Will, I will run with you.” 

Will nodded, still trembling as he tried to sit up and Hannibal shook his head. 

“Now, Will.”

He changed effortlessly, the feel of Hannibal at his back making it that much easier and when he licked at his mate’s face the vampire smiled. 

“I will show you something new,” he whispered, suddenly moving so fast that Will barked in surprise. 

He smiled, shaking his head, ‘I know you can understand words, Will, speak to me like only you can.’

‘You were holding back.’ 

Hannibal nodded, “I would not wish to hurt you, little wolf.” 

Will growled, nipping at his feet, ‘Don’t.’ 

Hannibal pulled back the curtains and opened the window with a smile, “All right then,” he said before jumping out of the window to the ground. 

Will howled, leaping out after him and landing on top of Hannibal who was laughing. 

“Will, you could have killed yourself.” 

Will growled, ‘So could you!’ 

Hannibal pet him, “No, wolf, I am much stronger than you think I am. Let us see who can run faster.” 

He took off and Will went after him, the blur that was his mate making him frustrated even as he fought to win. After a half hour he stopped, whining as he laid his head on the grass. 

‘You win.’ 

Hannibal stopped in front of him, frowning, “I did not want to upset you.” 

Will said nothing, sitting still as he stared up at the vampire mournfully. ‘I have nothing special about me but the powers you’ve given me.’ 

Hannibal knelt down to touch him again, his nakedness making Will remember their earlier activities and feeling quite amorous again but not moving still. 

“As I have said I am not into bestiality, Will, so please do not think of sexual intercourse while in that form.” 

Will whined. 

Hannibal sighed, “I think you are very special, little wolf, there has been no one else that can make me indulge so. I have never been so free, I…” 

Will licked his face, suddenly barking, ‘You did all that, not me.’ 

“Will, stop this. Let us give chase, and see who is the better.” 

Will almost didn’t but Hannibal took off running he could not help but try to find him even in the blur that was his natural movement. He paused, closing his eyes as he smelled the air for his scent on the wind. 

It took him seventeen minutes, but he caught his mate on a quick run past his nose and took him down with a howl. 

Hannibal smiled, “You used your senses, you seem to forget you have them.” 

Will licked at his face, ‘Again.’ 

They gave chase for hours. Will won an impressive amount of times and exhausted he collapsed even before sunrise, Hannibal laying against his fur and whispering, “I have never indulged myself this way before you, little pup.”

Will changed, suddenly skin and warmth but Hannibal clung to him still. 

“Me neither. My father didn’t let me, I never even had any friends except Winston.” 

Hannibal turned to push Will to his back, hovering over him, “I would indulge in you now, though I smell the sun on the horizon.” 

Will frowned, “I don’t like it when you get cold.” 

Hannibal kissed him softly, nuzzling Will’s cheek, “Then you had better keep me warm then.”

Will said nothing as they headed for the house, Hannibal taking his hand halfway there and Will squeezing as they walked. “Do you remember when you called me mongrel?” 

Hannibal tensed but didn’t waver. “Yes. And you thought me a monster.”

Will said nothing more and they paused at the stables, Will smiling as he saw his horse seemed to be living the life of luxury already. “You did not have to get him such a large pen.” 

Hannibal smiled, “As yours is the only horse in the stable, where else would he be?” 

Will frowned, “Did you even have a stable before this?” 

Hannibal looked away, “Yes, but the horses all were long gone before yours arrived.” 

Will tensed, turning and letting go of his hand, “Because you had to drain them.”

Hannibal came up behind Will, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck, “Yes.” 

Will was tense and still in his arms, not moving and softening. He turned, “My father…”

Hannibal kissed him, “Will have to work with us now if he wants any supplies to get in through the trade system, he cannot keep the blood flow from us.”

Will sighed, “You eat livestock?”

Hannibal nodded, pressing a kiss to Will’s chin, “And indulge in other…pursuits.” 

Will laughed, “Wolves, humans…” 

Hannibal lifted himself from Will’s neck, “Yes, though I know you have never encountered humans before.”

Will nodded, pressing himself against Hannibal in a sigh, “No. My father forbade them from our pack.” 

Hannibal kissed his earlobe, “I have several here, though they are all only indulged to drink if offered and I,” his teeth grazed Will’s neck, “Only need the blood of one to sustain me.” 

Will moaned, “You shouldn’t get de…” Hannibal bit down and he howled, “…pendent.”

Hannibal sucked at his throat greedily, taking Will in hand as he growled forcing Will to whimper, “The sun. You said…” 

He started to stroke Will as he sucked harder, biting down as Will came under his ministrations hissing as he pulled his mouth back to lick at his fingers. 

“Worth the pain,” he smiled, “Now we will have to run.” 

Will growled, grabbing his hand as they opened the stable doors and he saw the sun was already coming up, “Stupid, idiotic vampire,” he pulled Hannibal along and nearly had to drag him up the stairs, growling as he sniffed at his skin and finding burn marks. 

“Stupid, stupid,” he whimpered, licking at his back. 

Hannibal sighed, his eyes drifting, “You will need to close the curtain, Will.” 

Will leaped up and closed both the window and the curtain, rushing over just in time to see the light fade from Hannibal’s eyes. He held onto his mate as he began getting colder, determined to keep him warm as Hannibal had joked earlier. 

Very soon Will was sound asleep as well, nose pressed into his mate’s neck content with their mixed scents in the bed and trying not to dwell on the smell of death and cold coming off of him. 


	5. Chapter 5

Will woke later the next day, cold but comfortable, his nose pressed into Hannibal’s neck as he struggled to snuggle closer. He pressed a hand to his mate’s neck, the hard stiffness of him making Will whine but trying to get used to it. 

He struggled with even leaving the bed, wanting to keep the scent of them on his skin but knowing he had to get clean eventually though when Hannibal woke he knew he’d just get dirty again. 

Will settled on leaving the door open, showering quickly and hurrying in a towel to enter the bedroom again only to see Tyrell leaving. He growled, the older man smiling over his shoulder. “I’m going, I’m going,” he teased, “I’m surprised you showered, I remember during mine I never left the bedroom all three days of the full moon covered in…” 

Will blushed, “I just…I didn’t want Hannibal to think I’m dirty.” 

Tyrell grinned, “I’m pretty sure the King wouldn’t mind. Vampires are just as territorial as we are.” 

Will mumbled, “Speaking of, um I sort of told him you saw me naked.”

Tyrell froze, “Oh, shit. Seriously? Will, he’ll…”

Will blushed, “Sorry, it just slipped out.” 

Tyrell sighed, shaking his head. “He’s going to kill me.” 

Will shook his head, “No, I’ll make sure. It was my fault, not yours.” 

Tyrell sighed again, turning, “I better not see any more of your bare chest, the King will have my hide.” 

Will blushed as the door closed, noticing a plate of breakfast waiting for him beside the bed. Quickly he dressed and sat on the bed to eat, staring behind him at the dead to the world Hannibal sure that the vampire wouldn’t move but still his wolf was on edge. 

He’d expected that to change when they gave each other true mating bites but obviously he’d been wrong. Will’s hand came to his own on his neck and frowned, feeling it tingle at the touch. 

He licked his lips, imagining taking the vampire on his own and dominating him like Hannibal had said when they’d been in each other’s arms last night. He growled lightly, tearing into a piece of bacon as his eyes glowed. 

Will didn’t know how vampire matings worked, but he knew what his wolf wanted. 

Could he work up the nerve to ask? 

After he ate Will wished there was more to do in here, no television though he saw a bookshelf nearby. Will got up from the bed and walked to the shelf, blushing when he saw some of the titles: Howling at the Moon: A Werewolf Mating Guide, Vampire/Werewolf Relations: When It’s Right to Bite, Werewolf Love Rituals: Difference Between Claiming and Maiming. He also saw a shelf of love poetry books, and a very old book with no title that he couldn’t help but pull out. 

The name Lecter was embossed on the title, and when Will opened it he could smell blood on the pages. It was written in a foreign language that Will couldn’t read but he saw the name Hannibal written on the inside pages along with Mischa, Victoras, and Simonetta. He ran his thumb over Hannibal’s name before putting it back on the shelf, grabbing a book at random to sit down on the bed again beside Hannibal pressing his lips to the King’s neck. 

He whispered, “A few more hours,” and opened up the book he’d taken. 

It was a guide on werewolves, written by someone who seemed not to know much at all really judging by what Will was reading. He got about two pages in before he threw it, laying back on the bed and feeling a familiar ache in his skin once more. 

His wolf wanted out and wanted his mate. Will had never changed during the day before and felt wrong even thinking about it but peeled off his clothes once more pressing himself against Hannibal as he breathed him in. 

The change was immediate and freeing, he snuggled closer to his mate and licked at his neck. He whined, his tail wagging as he rolled even closer to him. 

“I’m fairly certain the king would not be averse to sex while he’s in hibernation, but not with your wolf form,” Tyrell said suddenly, Will turning with a growl. 

The other wolf backed up, “No offense, kid, but, you should…” 

Will jumped up, snarling as he moved back towards his mate. 

Tyrell left, setting his meal on the floor as he did and Will settled on his haunches as he stared at the food without moving. He drifted several times in the next few hours, staring at the only perceived threat he could see in the way of his mate’s safety until he finally succumbed. 

Only to wake up to someone’s hand in his hair and a whispered, “So fierce, my little wolf pup.” 

Will started, turning and shifting almost on instinct as he threw himself at Hannibal’s skin melting into the warmth he’d missed for so long. 

“Did you miss me?” 

He said nothing, sighing and rubbing his nose along Hannibal’s skin. “I don’t like it when you’re cold.” 

Hannibal’s hand was in his hair, a light kiss to his temple, “Neither do I, but it comes with the territory.” 

Will lifted his gaze, “Why?” 

Hannibal touched Will’s cheek, “You do not need to know such things.” 

Will frowned, “You’re my mate now.”

Hannibal smiled, “Yes.”

“Mates are…” 

“Tell me what mates are, Will. What did your father teach you?” 

Will’s cheeks pinked and he glared back at him, “I’m not a little kid, Hannibal, despite my being younger than you. I am an adult.”

Hannibal took Will’s hand and kissed the inside of his wrist where he’d bitten him during their mating ceremony. The marks had faded now, Will was grateful for the mating mark being slow to fade but he knew any marks the vampire made would fade in a matter of minutes if not seconds. “You are still so young, little pup,” his fangs grazed along the veins on Will’s wrist, “You have no idea what could happen if I trust the wrong person.” 

Will growled, his eyes lighting as he attempted to take his hand back but the older vampire held firm, “WE’RE MATES! I would NEVER betray you!” 

Hannibal hissed, “Mates are not the be all end all you wolves seem to think they are, wolfen. Your body sings to me, your heart beats for mine, but that does not makes you love me or care for me.” 

Will’s eyes filled with tears, “I know that.” 

Hannibal smiled down at Will’s wrist, his hold softening but he still did not give Will his hand back. “It does not stop me from trusting the wrong person, as others have done.” 

Will tensed, his shifting earlier seemed to make his wolf somewhat calmer but touching his mate’s skin without any pleasure attached made him ache for it despite wanting to be away from him. “Are you determined to make me hate you?” Will asked softly, making Hannibal look up with a frown. 

“Is that what you think this is?” 

Will’s lip quivered, “You were not this way last night.” 

Hannibal kissed his wrist, biting softly and making Will moan as he began to feed. The act alone should disgust him but he longed for it to continue, he’d give anything for this man and it was stupid to have such thoughts around someone who could enter your mind. 

‘It pleases me to hear thoughts such as yours.’ 

Will closed his eyes, moaning, “Get out of my head.” 

‘You want me here. I can feel how happy you are.’ 

Will felt a stray tear slide down his cheek at the truth of it. He wanted to be immersed in the king and had no idea why. 

When Hannibal raised his lips from Will’s wrist he nearly purred, licking his lips as he smiled at Will pulling the young wolf’s neck in for a desired kiss that Will would gladly give without question. He tasted of himself on Hannibal’s tongue, their mingled tongues spreading blood between them before they pulled apart with a sigh. 

“Despite my not wanting to,” Hannibal purred, his nose against Will’s cheek, “You have no ill will towards me, only desire.” 

Will’s tears were flowing now, “What’s wrong with me?” 

Hannibal kissed his cheek, “Nothing, this is a natural effect of mating that your father should have taught you. I know little of wolves that I have not had to read in books or ask of my compatriots but I know they would do just about anything for their mates.” 

He pulled back and ran his hand through Will’s curls as Will asked, “Is it gonna fade? Because I haven’t left this room in three days.” 

Hannibal chuckled, “You would kill anyone who comes near me awake more so than when you were protecting me in sleep. It is safer to be sequestered,” he kissed Will’s cheek, “Your father neglected you.” 

Will trembled, “I…what about vampires?” 

Hannibal paused before he asked, “What about vampires?” 

Will pushed him back almost angrily, his eyes lit as he asked more clearly, “What about vampire matings?” 

Hannibal smirked, “You have already experienced the depth…”

Will heard a slight uptick of his heartbeat and he hissed, “Liar. I could hear your heartbeat. You’re lying.” 

Hannibal’s eyes lit as he still smiled, “Clever little pup, you speak to me of invading your mind but listen to my heart.” 

“Since you seem to own mine, I should get to peek in on yours.” 

Hannibal laughed, reaching out to touch his cheek, “Cheeky little wolf. Obstinate,” he stood, stretching up as he walked the room. 

Will watched the way he moved with grace even nude, his eyes and lips hungry for more of Hannibal now that he was far away. 

“I need to touch you,” Will confessed, “I don’t…god I hate this.” 

Hannibal paused on his end of the bed, reaching out and yanking the blanket from the bed exposing Will completely. “I am quite enjoying your desperation, I will not lie.” 

Will glared at him. “You would.” 

Hannibal laughed, “Vampire matings are quite like wolf matings only that because vampires mate other vampires mostly…they are not as desperate to protect their mates as wolves are.” 

Will frowned, pulling up his knees even as Hannibal sat down on the bed to stare at him. 

“Because they are immortal.”

Hannibal’s hand came to his foot and he stared down as Will fought back a moan at the touch, “Vampires are not immortal, we can die,” he looked up at Will, “We do die.” 

Will swallowed, “I just meant, you live longer than we do if no one kills you.” 

Hannibal nodded, “Yes. We do not see a need to protect each other as we are both in equal standing.” 

Will gasped when Hannibal’s hand left his foot and traveled up his leg, leaving him quivering in the wake of the path he was taking. “And you? Do you not wish to protect me?” 

Hannibal leaned in softly and pressed his lips to Will’s knee as he met his young wolf’s eyes. 

“I would rip the throat out of anyone who touched you.” 

Will smiled, “Be careful, you might be growing attached.” 

Hannibal hissed, “No one will take something of mine from me ever again.” 

Will frowned, “What…?”

Hannibal growled, standing and stalking off from the room slamming the bathroom door leaving Will confused. 

What did that mean? 

Will stood on shaking legs, his wolf eager for another claim even if it was just his mate taking him he found himself desperate for the affirmation. 

He knocked on the bathroom door, “Hannibal?” 

There was no answer. 

Desperate Will closed his eyes and let out a breath before he attempted to use his mind instead. 

‘Hannibal, I need you.’ 

No answer. Not even a feeling or a glimpse of an answer, and Will could feel himself growing angry at his dependence on someone who cared so little for him. 

‘If you do not come out right this second I will break the door off the hinges.’ 

There was no response and Will pulled back his hand only to have the door open suddenly, Hannibal’s amused smile greeting him. 

“You are very stubborn, little pup,” he reached out a hand to take Will’s fist, licking it, “You please me so.”

Will shivered, “I need…” 

Hannibal took his wrist with both hands and nuzzled it, “I know what you need, Will,” he assured as he led Will back to the bed. 

Will whimpered, “I need you to touch me, I just need…” 

Hannibal reached into the bedside drawer for the bottle of lubricant and set it beside Will as he brought his lips to his little wolf’s ear, “I know what you need, but I need you to ask me.” 

Will’s eyes lit at his words, his fangs peeking out as he whined, “I need you to touch me, I need it, I need…”

Hannibal shook his head, “Will, tell me.” 

Will growled, turning onto his palms as he said, “What do you want me to say? I just…” 

Hannibal stared at Will unmoving, “Tell me.” 

Will was shaking as he said, “I…please I want to touch you. I want to be…claim, I need to claim.” 

Hannibal’s eyes lit as he smiled, reaching out to touch his cheek, “Yes, I would like to feel your claim.” 

Will whined, nosing at his cheek, “On your belly.” 

Hannibal nodded, lying down on his belly as he breathed, “You will need to open me, little pup, it has been quite a long time.” 

Will growled, grabbing the lubricant as he wet his fingers, “I don’t…don’t talk about that.” 

Hannibal chuckled, “Jealous, are we?” 

Will pressed in a finger eagerly, his movements aimless and excited, making Hannibal hiss as he moved it, “Mine, you said I’m yours well,” he pressed in another finger and Hannibal groaned, “You’re mine.” 

The vampire hissed, “Slower, Will, I…” 

Will breathed in the scent of him, pressing his lips to Hannibal’s back, “You smell so good.” 

“Like what, Will, what do I smell like?” 

Will ran his fangs along Hannibal’s skin, purring as he said, “You want me.” 

“Yes,” Hannibal hissed, “Take me, take me now.” 

Will shook his head, “No, I…” 

Hannibal lifted his hips, growling, “Will, please.” 

Will pulled his fingers out so fast that Hannibal groaned, teeth snapping as Will attempted to slick himself up. “You smell so good,” Will groaned, “I…” 

Hannibal knelt up, “Will, please,” he begged, “Please.” 

Will’s claws bit into his hips, pulling him closer as he pushed his hardness inside. Hannibal let out a long cry, turning to stare at his young wolf his eyes red and bleeding as he growled, “HARDER.” 

Will snapped his hips hard to his backside, smacking against his skin as he moved and hung tight to Hannibal as he fucked into him. Will howled, “So good, so tight,” he cried, “Mine, mine, mine.” 

Hannibal nodded, moving up again to sit into Will’s lap and start moving himself in a frenzy, stroking his hardness till Will’s hand joined in, fingers grabbing for every part he could reach as Hannibal moaned with such loudness he was sure those within his pack could hear even outside the walls. 

“My little wolf, you fit into me so…” he cried out, his head pulled back to Will’s neck, “Perfect. Fuck me, Will, show me how you own me.” 

Will growled, biting into his neck as he suddenly pushed Hannibal back down on his knees as his frenzied movements effected them both Will’s cum filling him completely as Hannibal hissed out, “Yes!” and Will’s hand continued to stroke hard and fast determined to extend his pleasure to feel Hannibal’s against him. 

When the vampire came he grunted, biting into Will’s arm to suckle at his blood making Will moan, “Take me in, take all of me,” still moving his hips though he was already softening. 

Hannibal pulled his mouth away, licking his mate’s skin, “Mine, mine,” he whispered, “Will…” 

Will pulled out, the both of them growling at the loss as Will turned Hannibal to his back to stare down at the vampire. He kissed him, biting at his lips as his tongue moved against Hannibal’s own his nose pressing against the vampire’s the scent of him overwhelming every part of Hannibal more and more. 

Will licked at his bitten lip, purring, “Perfect, you feel so perfect,” and Hannibal’s hand came to his hair. 

“As do you, little pup, I have never been so thoroughly fucked,” he sighed, contented, “Even now, I feel you leaking out of me.” 

Will’s contented growl made him smile. 

“You must eat, Will,” he kissed the wolf’s cheek, “I can taste the deficiency in you.”

Will lifted his head, frowning, “You can?” 

Hannibal smiled, touching the blood on his lip, “Yes. Also I would introduce you to the others.” 

Will’s hands tightened on Hannibal’s arms, “I…maybe later.” 

Hannibal reached up to touch his curls, breathing the scent of them in. “Are you feeling more centered now?” 

Will pressed against his hand, “Yes. It was so strange.” 

Hannibal nodded, “First matings are like that.” 

Will looked at him oddly. “First?” 

Hannibal reached up to kiss him softly, “I have never been mated before, little pup. I promise you that. I only meant coming together for the first time.” 

Will let out a long breath, “You’ve never?” 

Hannibal shook his head, “I was promised to someone when I was younger,” his eyes closed as he was remembering, “That was long ago now. I have never felt the need since.” 

Will pressed his nose to Hannibal’s belly, sniffing him and then began licking at the evidence of Hannibal’s passion as the vampire’s hand came to his hair once more, “When the king first proposed the idea of a mating with his son, I never expected you.” 

Will looked up, frowning, “Your eyes are bleeding.” 

Hannibal’s hand came to his eyes, “I see they are. It would appear your passion overtook mine. I have not cried in some time.” 

Will crawled over him with concern, “Did I hurt you?” 

Hannibal shook his head, “No, Will, I just…mating can be overwhelming.” 

Will suddenly began to lick at his cheeks, the lines of blood on his face and then around his eyes. Hannibal purred, “Will…” 

The wolf said nothing as he nuzzled and licked his cheeks and Hannibal smelled salt in the air making him push Will back to see his young husband was crying himself. “I am quite fine, Will, I promise you. 

“I don’t like to see you covered in blood like this.”

Hannibal smiled, touching his cheek, “Unless you put it there? I assure you, your actions caused this flow as well.”

Will smiled, “You’re not supposed to be like this.” 

Hannibal frowned, “Weak?”

Will kissed his cheek, “Tender. Vampires are not.”

Hannibal kissed his cheek, “Not those you have met. Most I am sure all wanted to see you dead.” 

Will hummed, pressing his cheek against Hannibal’s own. “You’re so warm.”

“Your blood warms me, it will for many decades to come.” 

Will lifted his head, “You aren’t gonna keep doing this? Only drinking from me?”

Hannibal nodded, “I have no need for another’s taste on my tongue, mate.”

Will’s cheeks reddened at the title, Hannibal could smell it pleased him. “If I die…”

Hannibal hissed, his nails digging into Will’s arm, “That is NOT going to happen.”

Will swallowed, “Okay. I just think it’s reckless.” 

Hannibal kissed him, “I am finding myself more reckless the longer I hold a stubborn young wolf in my arms.” 

Will sighed, “I can feel it getting stronger. The bond. It’s not normal.”

Hannibal laughed, “Bonds themselves are not normal, Will. As we are entirely different species, natural enemies, it is going to be an irregular bond. I promise I will not let it overcome you.” 

Will could feel the tether between them getting stronger, he would die for this vampire and knew little of him but his name. “What if it overcomes us both?”

Hannibal kissed him again, rolling Will onto his back as he pressed the young wolf’s hands above him to the mattress. “Then we will navigate it. There are things that can come from such a bond.” 

Will smiled, “Okay. I trust you.” 

They were the three most beautiful words Hannibal had ever heard uttered in his eighty one years of unlife.


	6. Chapter 6

Hannibal stared down at Will in wonder. “You should not give your trust away so easily, Will.”

Will’s smile faded, his heartbeat quickening in his chest, “If I can’t trust my mate, who can I trust?” 

Hannibal let him up, “Your father’s hatred does not seem to have rubbed off on you.” 

Will frowned as he attempted to leave the bed, grabbing for his shoulder to make the vampire look at him again, “No, never. I was a child when vampires killed my mother. I knew nothing but his hatred but I did not know her well enough to mourn her.” 

Hannibal’s eyes shown of emotion Will could not name, and he could hear the irregular beating of his heart as he said, “You are quite lucky then. I still recall the day I lost my family with striking clarity. I can still hear Mischa’s screams in my nightmares.” 

Will swallowed, “Mischa, she was your sister.” 

Hannibal looked away, “Yes. My mother and father were quite well bonded, I always wanted a bond such as theirs.”

Will felt an ache in his chest, though he didn’t want to give words or thought on it. 

“Wolves killed them.” 

Hannibal’s eyes softened as they met Will’s, still not turning around completely, “Yes. We were a fledgling coven then, small and proud but…not strong. Not like now.” 

Will felt his eyes tear up as he asked, “How can you even look at me? When someone…” 

Hannibal turned, taking Will’s hand and bringing him close their chests tight together as he held his mate. Will didn’t know if he could speak, listening to the last few hours of his mate’s heart seemed to be calming his wolf’s upset. 

“How can you even come near me? Touch me?” 

Hannibal’s hands were in his hair, going down his back, “It’s not the same. You knew your parents, your sister, loved them.” 

“You had to have lost wolves to…” 

Will scoffed, “I told, you, Father was not one for sentiments. He didn’t like me having things that were not him.”

Hannibal lifted Will’s cheek from his chest, smirking as he confessed, “We share a similar trait there, I must confess.” 

Will laughed, “He’d be horrified to hear it.” 

Hannibal took Will’s hands in his, “You have not yet changed.” 

Will shook his head, “I did earlier, it’s not…” 

Hannibal took his hand, pulling Will along to the window where he peeled back the curtain to show the last full moon of the month. Will could feel the pull just seeing it in full view, his teeth lengthening as he stood watching but not allowing the change. “It calls to you, even now.” 

Will held onto his hand tightly, “I don’t want to leave. You have only these hours…” 

Hannibal kissed his hand, “I will let you in on a little secret.” 

Will smiled, “For someone who seemed to want to warn me off of trust, you seem to share yours pretty easily.” 

Hannibal shook his head, “Only with you. I would run with you this night, as it is the last full moon of our mating.”

Will blushed, “We’re covered in blood, semen, and other things, should we not…” 

 

Hannibal shook his head again, bringing his hand up to Will’s face, “No, I would not want other wolves to think me false.”  
Will frowned, “What do you…?” 

When he changed form Will almost screamed, jumping back almost to the wall as he stared. His eyes were glowing yellow as his chest heaved, barely able to growl out, “What? Who…what?” 

Hannibal had shifted into a white wolf, red eyed and rather sharp toothed. Will’s wolf wanted to leap with joy while he himself wanted to run away from his mate for fear of what else he’d kept hidden. “Hannibal?” 

‘Will, calm yourself.’ 

Will got down on his hands, slowly walking towards him as he sniffed, feeling his mate’s muzzle against his own, “It is you, I can…why didn’t you tell me? You…?” 

‘I am telling you now.’ 

“But the others, you…wait, you didn’t trust me. That’s,” he reached out his hand again and Hannibal licked at it, making him smile, ‘why.” 

Hannibal nudged his cheek, ‘Show me your form.’ 

Will changed so quickly it was like shedding skin. The memory of awkward, painful shifting was starting to change the longer he was with this creature who seemed to have so many secrets. 

‘Not from you, Will. Never from you.’ 

Will’s muzzle nudged Hannibal’s own, licking at his fur. 

‘I have not lifted the bestiality rule, mate, no matter how lovely your form is,’ Hannibal teased. 

Will chuffed, ‘I wasn’t even thinking it. We can’t go running, they’ll see.’ 

Hannibal promised, ‘No one will see me but you,’ before he leaped from the window.

Will hurriedly jumped after him, getting used to the unconventional means of exit as they ran and when he tackled Hannibal down with a triumphant growl he howled, ‘I beat you!’ 

Hannibal licked at his nose, ‘That you did.’ 

Will barked, ‘What did you mean that no one would see you?’ 

Hannibal threw him off and started to run again, his howl making Will’s wolf echo in response and feeling perfectly content for the first time since his arrival. 

‘Just that, mate. If any choose to watch you now, as I would hope they are, they would see you running alone.’ 

Will stopped running and let his mate throw him down, turning Hannibal over as he asked, ‘That won’t look weird? Me leaving you to run around alone when we’ve run together before?’ 

Hannibal bit at his neck and Will growled happily, attempting to bite back only to have the king throw him off again. 

‘They will think you angry with me, I assume.’  
Will growled, this time actually angry as he suddenly changed back, ‘Perfect, now they’ll think I’m a little brat who doesn’t even want to spend time with his husband. Just fucking great.’ 

He stomped off towards the house, tears in his eyes as he imagined all the talk from Hannibal’s coven about his coolness towards his mate. Any hope of friendship amongst his kind or Hannibal’s would be gone and he would be considered undeserving of the king’s bite. 

Hannibal’s voice in his head did not stop him. ‘Will, I did not think.’ 

Will did not answer or notice the growling until the other wolf was upon him. He was thrown back as the black wolf crashed into him, snarling and angry as Will suddenly changed once more growling right back. 

The other wolf began to circle him, Will attempting to attack only for a completely nude Hannibal coming out of nowhere to crash into the black wolf with a hiss fighting back as he growled, “You would DARE to attack what’s mine? Have you lost all sense, Tobias?” 

The wolf growled, snapping as he suddenly turned into his human form struggling to speak. 

“He is not worthy of you! He is not worthy of any of this! He is…” 

Hannibal’s hand came to the other wolf’s throat and Will felt an abnormal thrill at watching the life being drained from someone. He was glad that Hannibal was not biting the other wolf as Will did not think his own would be able to stand watching his mate’s teeth in another’s jugular that was not his own. 

Not tonight. 

His mate hissed and turned to Will, “Tell me, Will, what you would like done.” 

Will’s eyes were lit and Hannibal’s as well. “I would have him die for disrespecting our bond and not following the king’s command.” 

Hannibal chuckled, “Not for attempting to murder you?” 

Will walked over to them, his hand on Hannibal’s arm making the vampire snap his teeth in invitation. He smiled, “He would not have gotten even close to killing me.” 

Hannibal suddenly let go of the other wolf, leaving Tobias gasping for breath as he said, “I would have you kill him then, pup.” 

Will’s eyes widened, “I…” 

Tobias laughed, coughing, “SEE? He is not worthy of your greatness! This CHILD is not worth being called your MATE!” 

Will growled, “I AM!” 

“No, you are not! You are just a spoiled child that even the king of wolves didn’t want to keep!” Tobias laughed. 

Will saw red, throwing the other wolf down with a force that surprised him and when he growled through fanged teeth, “I am Hannibal’s mate,” before raising his claw to cut across the older wolf’s throat he threw his head back and howled so loudly the whole coven had to have heard.  
Hannibal was on him so quickly that Will could not even process what he’d done, his mate’s teeth in his neck making him moan as he felt Hannibal’s hardness against his backside while still straddling the dead body of a wolf who he knew nothing of. 

‘You were magnificent, Will. So strong, so perfect, my little mate.’

Will shivered, leaning his head back as he howled again and pushed his backside against Hannibal’s cock. ‘I’ve never felt so powerful.’ 

Hannibal’s hands came to his hips as he continued to move against Will but made no move to enter him, ‘I feared for you, but I knew you would have a victory.’ 

Will grabbed Hannibal’s arm and bit down, making the vampire hiss and let go of his neck. 

‘I could feel you watching me, I wanted to please you.’ 

“You have done nothing else but please me since you came into my life, mate. Nothing else.” 

Will whined as he let Hannibal’s arm go, moving his head back for a kiss that mingled the blood together in their mouths and made both creatures even more aroused than before. Will attempted to grab himself but his mate hissed, “No, I would please you, me and only me.” 

Will growled, “Fuck me, I need…” 

His moan of surprise at Hannibal’s tongue entering him was almost as loud as his howling had been. 

‘I am vastly becoming addicted to your taste.’ 

Will pushed back against his tongue, “Christ, it feels so…so…fuck,” he threw his head back as Hannibal pressed in deeper and when the vampire hit the perfect angle Will howled, grabbing for himself once more only to have Hannibal pull away to take his hand. 

“Only me, mate. Please, Will.”

Will felt tears in his eyes, “Please.” 

Hannibal’s movements became faster, more erratic as he tasted him and when Will came it was with a deep cry as Hannibal added a finger alongside his tongue his other hand petting Will’s flank appreciatively. 

He pulled away and rolled Will onto his back, smiling down at his little mate as he started to lick away the fruits of his labor. 

‘I am very pleased.’ 

Will was shaking still, his hands in Hannibal’s hair, “I want to make you come too.” 

Hannibal lifted his head up, his fangs shining in the moonlight as he smiled, “My pleasure is yours, mate. Your taste alone made me weak but your pleasure made mine fall right over the edge alongside you.” 

Will’s hands came down his torso and felt the truth of his statement, “You came while you were tasting inside of me?” 

Hannibal leaned down to kiss Will’s forehead, “Yes, little pup. Does that please you? My pleasure at the sight of your kill, tongue fucking you as you stared down at him and reveled in the finality of his death making me cum so quickly?” 

Will moaned, pulling him down closer, “Yes.” 

Hannibal licked at his temple and down his face, nuzzling Will’s hair and scenting him as he knew wolves enjoyed. He could feel Will’s contentment, his pleasure at Hannibal following a wolf tradition, and did it more biting at Will’s chin as he nuzzled as well. 

“He is watching us now, even in death he cannot have me.” 

Will growled, digging his nails into Hannibal’s shoulders, “Mine.” 

He chuckled, “Yes, little one. All yours.” 

Hannibal laid his head on Will’s chest, his eyes straying over to Tobias’s prone form. 

“There will be more of them. Where there is one there is more,” he warned, tightening his arms around Will as he spoke. 

Will’s hand came to his hair, “Yes, there will be. Did he live here long?” 

“Scarcely over a year, give or take. I granted him asylum when no one else would as he had murdered the wolf he was supposed to have mated.” 

Will tensed, “He killed his mate?” 

Hannibal kissed Will’s bare chest, “No. His intended. Tobias did not find him worthy either.” 

Will’s relax was palpable. He wondered now just how telling it was for a wolf to attack his or her mate. “He did not want to marry him.” 

“No. Their families made the match and Tobias objected to it, despite the money.” 

Will suddenly felt rather ill, attempting to sit up only for Hannibal to keep him there. 

“Tell me your upset.” 

“I don’t like talking about this,” he admitted, feeling Hannibal kiss his nipple, “Wolves don’t…talk like this.” 

“About death.” 

“About killing other wolves.” 

Hannibal lifted his head, “You’re lying to me now, little mate. You do not like the talk of killing intended mates, not about killing other wolves.” 

Will’s blush was immediate and traveling down his body which made Hannibal want to taste him again. “Maybe.” 

Hannibal smiled, kissing Will’s skin under his left pectoral. “We will run again and you may chase me, or we can lay in bed discussing more pleasant things.” 

Will mumbled, “I like chasing you.” 

Hannibal sat up slowly and Will changed form, staring as he waited impatiently for his mate to do the same only to growl when Hannibal took off without abiding him. 

‘If you catch me, I will let you choose who you are chasing this night.’

Will howled and took off running. 

Later, exhausted and both nuzzling against each other as wolves Hannibal licked Will’s muzzle as they headed towards the house. 

‘You are formidable,’ Hannibal admitted. 

Will seemed pleased by the compliment, he could almost feel the positive emotions from their bond but it surely could not be. Not this soon. 

‘You’re not so bad yourself,’ Will teased, and both changed form underneath the window before jumping back in through with an ease that was becoming second nature now. 

Hannibal shut the windows and curtains, walking back to the bed and stopping to see Will laying there waiting for him. 

His chest ached with an emotion he did not to name, as it was entirely too soon for such foolishness. The boy knew nothing of him, the bond was making him so compliant and in the days now following Hannibal would be disappointed in the change he was certain of that. 

Wolves and vampires were not meant to be more than lovers, not mates, and this experiment in trying for both would eventually fade he was sure. 

Hannibal frowned and saw Will frown in return, “Are you okay?” 

He shook himself and smiled, climbing into bed and laying over Will once more to listen to the wolf’s heartbeat. Steady and strong, healthy and young, Will would be living till a ripe old age if Hannibal had anything to say about it. 

“I am quite well, mate. Just tired.” 

Will’s hand came in his hair and he sighed, the joy of the day subsiding. “You’re going to get cold again soon.” 

Hannibal kissed Will’s chest, “Yes. As I do every morning.” 

“I don’t like it.” 

Hannibal’s grip tightened on the little wolf even as he teased, “Then get another mate, little pup.” 

Will growled, digging his nails into Hannibal’s hair to yank back and make the vampire look at him. 

“Mine. You’re mine. I don’t want anyone else.” 

Hannibal felt a warmth blossom further inside of his mind at the confession and had to bite his tongue from saying the same even as his life fell away from him again leaving nothing but darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Hannibal isn't part werewolf, it's just one of his abilities for being a born vampire. I struggled with keeping it in or taking it out, and kept it in because I plan on using it later but I just wanted to clarify?


	7. Chapter 7

Will woke with his face buried into Hannibal’s neck, the stiff coldness making him frown as he fought the now lessening panic at the loss of his mate’s heartbeat. 

He sat up, stretching as he left the bed and headed into the bathroom to wash off last night’s enthusiastic activities. 

The warmth of shower made the wolf smile, closing his eyes as he recalled the night before running with his mate and even killing to protect his claim. 

His wolf howled in triumph over the memory as Will remembered his mate’s praise and the feel of Hannibal’s tongue entering him. His hand wandered to his cock and started to move, stroking as he imagined Hannibal behind him whispering, ‘Just like that, little wolf. Show me,’ and when he came Will had to bite his lip to keep from howling. 

Clean and content he left the shower, stopping to look at his mate suddenly bereft that his body smelled nothing like Hannibal now that he’d cleaned himself of it. Will dropped his towel, crawling across the bed to burrow close to the stiff body that lay there nuzzling the vampire’s form to get some of that scent back again. 

Will pressed his lips to Hannibal’s cheek and whispered, ‘Sleep well,’ before he got off the bed, making sure the blinds were secure and safe before he dressed. 

With a sigh Will left the room for the first time in three days, surprised to see several people looming about and eyeing him with interest as he passed. 

He swallowed, fighting back his own self consciousness fears as he walked by them. When he headed down the stairs he was relieved to see a familiar face. 

“Tyrell.” 

The other wolf turned and looked surprised to see him, “You’ve graduated beyond the bedroom, I take it your wolf is sated after last night’s kill.” 

Will’s eyes widened, “You heard of that?” 

Tyrell grinned, “Who hasn’t? I was one of those to drag the body for draining.” 

Will swallowed back the images that brought to him, but part of him was happy that they were using the wolf for something. “The meat?” 

The other wolf seemed surprised by his question, “We do not waste meat here, Will.” 

He could feel his stomach lurch just thinking about it, but his wolf seemed pleased that they were providing for his mate’s coven. “I am hungry, though I hope Tobias isn’t on the menu.” 

Tyrell laughed, “No, we have breakfast for once. Some of the others were able to trade with your father’s people last night.” 

Will smiled, “I’m glad, and still hungry.” 

The other wolf patted his shoulder, “You’ve barely eaten, I’m sure you are Will. Come, I’ll introduce you to the others.” 

He could smell the other wolves’ interest as they passed, eyes following as they made their way beyond the front hall and into the dining room where there were lots of wolves still milling about as well as someone who smelled like nothing Will had ever smelled before. 

“A human,” Will breathed, stilling. 

Almost everyone stopped moving and the woman, who had been setting out the place settings for breakfast stopped to smile. “It’s always nice to be noticed,” she teased, setting down the utensils in her hand to hold it out for Will. 

Will took her hand and said, “Will Graham, I mean…Lecter? I don’t…” 

The woman laughed, “Beverly Katz, and I think it’s safe to say Hannibal will let you choose whatever name you want. He’s pretty good about free will.” 

Will frowned at her, “You respect him,” he observed, “The way you speak…”

Beverly’s smile slightly dimmed, “He saved my life, there’s no one I respect more to be honest. You’re lucky to have him as your mate, plenty have tried and he hasn’t…” 

Will could feel a deep growl in his chest and saw the fear in hers as Tyrell suddenly coughed, “Bev, I think maybe breakfast is ready you should go check on that.” 

She nodded once and took off, Will suddenly letting out a long breath and feeling Tyrell’s hand on his shoulder, “Okay?” 

Will nodded, “I don’t know what that was.” 

The older wolf laughed, “Jealousy, my friend. You’ll get used to it.” 

Will blushed and smiled, staring around the large dining room. “I’m not sure what I’m supposed to do.” 

Tyrell walked over to the table and pulled out a chair at the head of the table. “Sit, puppy.” 

Will glared and the other man laughed as he sat down. “I’m not a puppy,” Will mumbled. 

Tyrell sat at his left side, smiling still. “You’re a young wolf, sequestered and sheltered. From where I come from that’s a puppy.” 

Will blushed, “Well then where you come from is wrong because I’m not a puppy I’m a…” 

“King,” someone said, making Will look up to see a man close to his father’s age holding a bowl of eggs, “That’s the making of a king, Ty, you know better than most.” 

Tyrell looked away, smiling, “That I do, mate. That I do.” 

The other man walked over to Will and held out his hand, “Nicholas, though most people call me Nick.” 

Will smiled, “Will, I take it last names don’t count for much around here.” 

Nick laughed, “Unless you still care about your past which most people in Hannibal’s coven don’t. Tyrell and I,” the man held out his hand for his mate to take, “We don’t care about anything but our future.” 

Will liked the sound of that and was not at all surprised when the words immediately made him think of Hannibal lying in a faux death above them. 

“That’s nice to hear, I…”

All at once several others came in, sitting down and seeming not nearly as friendly as those he’d met earlier. He saw some people eyeing him with surprise and others almost fear, a mix of human and wolf made up the table and Will wondered if there were more. 

“Hello,” he said quietly. 

An older woman who sat at the end of the table had been staring at him the entire time, her eyes filled with something else that Will couldn’t name but she was the first to answer, “Hello, Will.” 

Will smiled, “It’s nice to meet all of you, I’ve…well I’m sorry it’s taken so long for me to come down it’s…” 

Tyrell laughed, “Some of us have been there, Will,” the man clapped him on the shoulder, “No need to explain. Let’s eat!” 

Breakfast was so fast and so many people started to introduce themselves telling stories of how they came to stay with Hannibal’s group though he lost track of them all. He learned the older woman at the end of the table was named Elizabeth, and she had come running from a heartless mate. 

Will bristled at the idea of leaving a mate as it didn’t even seem normal to want to in his mind. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t…your mate is supposed to take care of you?” 

The woman smiled, shaking her head, “Ideally, yes, but that’s not always what happens. Not all wolves get to choose theirs.” 

Will felt strangely annoyed at the idea that it was wrong to have an arranged marriage and he saw that other wolves around them could feel his upset. His eyes glowed as he said harshly, “I didn’t choose mine and I don’t think it’s right to want to leave, your mate is your heart and to sever that bond it’s…” 

The woman stood up and said, “You’re still too young to understand that just because you bond does not mean it’s a good one, I think I’m through eating for today. It was nice to meet you.” 

Will blushed at his rudeness and stood, “Excuse me,” he said and heard Tyrell say, “Will, don’t,” but followed Elizabeth anyway through the kitchen door she’d gone through the scent trail leading out of the house. 

Tyrell’s hand came to his back and Will turned, “You’re not going to stop me, I need to apologize.” 

Tyrell sighed, “Liz has been here for a long while, she’s…it’s a long story she doesn’t share with everyone.” 

Will frowned, “Was she hurt by her mate? I don’t…” 

Tyrell walked him through the door and they stood on the porch, watching Elizabeth walk towards the stables, “She was cheating on her mate with someone else.” 

Will’s eyes widened and he let out a long growl, “She cheated on her mate? That’s horrible! I can’t even…” 

Tyrell closed his eyes, “Like she said, puppy, not all arranged bondings go as well as yours seems to be going.” 

Will blushed, his fangs still hanging over his lips. “It’s still so strange, I don’t…what happened to the other wolf? Is she…” 

Tyrell’s eyes opened so suddenly and his words were so surprising that Will gasped out loud.   
“It was a vampire.” 

He leaned on the porch railing as the door opened behind Tyrell, Nick walking through it as he looked back and forth to them both. “Everything okay here?” 

Tyrell nodded, “Just bringing Will up to speed on some things.” 

Nick frowned, “Liz okay? She took off pretty fast.” 

“I think she’s just embarrassed.” 

Will looked over at the stables where the other wolf had gone off to, “And jealous probably,” he said with a growl. 

“Will.” 

He looked at them both, “What happened to the vampire?” 

Tyrell shared a look with Win who just nodded once, “He was killed in the war, but it was a long time ago.”

“Had they mated? Was it…?” 

“I don’t think this is your business, is it puppy?” 

Will blushed, “I’m sorry. I just…”

Tyrell patted his shoulder, “It’s fine. Now let’s go introduce you around to the others. I’m sure you’ll want to see the kids.” 

Will frowned, “Kids?”

Tyrell and Nick both laughed, “You didn’t see all those houses beyond the trees while you claimed your mate? There’s three hundred other people here Will. Human, wolf, and vampire alike. Hannibal harbors them all.” 

Will’s eyes widened as Tyrell led him down the stairs of the porch, “They…that’s a lot of people.” 

The other wolves laughed again and started to walk with him towards what Will saw were quite a lot of homes for him to have not noticed them on his arrival. They walked through what Will could only consider a neighborhood, and he thought of the kingdom his father governed over. 

His father had never once visited any of his people, Will knew that for certain, and as he could not remember his mother at all Will suspected she hadn’t either. There were lots of wolves in their army, he’d seen them pass by as he walked on the grounds but he couldn’t recall any but his father’s chosen few living near them. 

Hannibal had taken in an inordinate amount of people and Will knew there were others he was ruler over that lived beyond the house but they were not these. These were his, Will could feel their appreciation as he introduced himself among them. 

Will spent his morning with Nick and Tyrell, the two wolves were guarding him he knew but didn’t comment though part of him felt annoyed that they thought he needed one. 

His thoughts went back to Hannibal’s words the night before, “There will be more of them. Where there is one there is more.” 

There was a reason then, though it did not mean he had to enjoy it. 

Will’s stomach started to growl as they rounded the next corner but he made no move to stop, the wolves and humans he’d met so far deserved to at least be introduced to him if only for a moment. 

“Will, it is time to go back.” 

Will growled, “No.” 

The other two wolves said nothing as they headed on and when Will saw the little girl in the middle of the makeshift road he leaned down to smile at her. “Hello, where is your…?” 

He smelled the blood even before the girl’s arms came around his shoulders, she could not be older than three and he felt her shaking against him. 

“Something’s wrong,” he growled, his wolf on edge. 

Both the wolves at his back were growling as well and Nick said, “I’ll go check. Karen should be out here, she and Sarah…” 

Nick ran inside and Tyrell seemed to want to follow, his steps faltering as he turned to Will who held onto the little girl tightly. “Go.”

The other wolf went in after his mate and Will asked, “Honey, where is your mommy?”

The girl was human, he could smell her quite clearly this close, and seemed unable to speak. Will’s hand came to her head as he attempted to soothe her and saw the wide eyes of both his wolf compatriots as they came out of the small home. 

“This is an attack,” he growled, handing the girl to Tyrell, “They wanted me to be out for this. They…” dawning horror came to Will almost instantly, “Hannibal.” 

Will could not help the change when it came on him, the only thoughts were of his mate and the fact that someone could be on their way to kill him. 

He could barely hear the yelling of the other wolves as he ran, growling and rushing back through the throngs of houses till he saw the large clearing behind Hannibal’s own. 

He howled loudly when he saw the open window that led to his bedroom, picturing the slow burn of his mate as he leapt through it only to find there was no one there. 

Will whined, changing at once as he sniffed the bed his eyes wide as he smelled a scent in the air rushing to the closed bathroom door opening it to see his mate on the floor holding a dead wolf in his arms. 

He froze, “You’re awake.” 

Hannibal looked ashen, burned, and his eyes were bleeding red as he whispered hoarsely, “I felt your anguish, your fear, I could not let them take you.” 

Will rushed to him, burying his nose in Hannibal’s neck, “I thought…I…”

Hannibal was shaking, he coughed and Will felt the shudder go through him. “No, no little one. No.” 

Will pulled away and held back his neck, “Drink. Please,” Hannibal leaned in slower than he should have, Will whining, “Please.” 

The first bite made Will shudder, pulling him closer and feeling the urgent need coming off of his mate, ‘I am finding it hard to keep my eyes open, little pup.’ 

‘Just a little longer.’ 

Hannibal took more and when he collapsed Will held him tightly, feeling the life go out of him as Will pressed kisses along his burned skin. There was a cough and Will looked up to see Tyrell watching them both. 

“What happened, Will?” 

Will growled, “Close the door.” 

The other wolf came inside, closing the door as he looked around the bathroom, “What happened?” 

Will lied, “I killed him, he was going to kill Hannibal.” 

Tyrell eyed him silently for a moment, knowing that Will was lying by his heartbeat but saying instead, “You defended him well.” 

Will made no move to stop blocking the other man’s view of Hannibal and said, “There are traitors here.” 

Tyrell nodded, “For sure, yes. Nick is looking into it, I promise you. Nothing like this has happened before.” 

Will hissed, “There needs to be better protection in this room. The blinds and the curtains hide nothing, and if he had died I would’ve killed the person responsible for it.” 

Tyrell’s eyes widened for a second but he nodded, “I will look into it, Will. I…you did well today.” 

Will growled, “Please leave, I don’t like you in here.” 

Tyrell nodded, “I will bring food for you, I know it’s not on a list of priorities right now but the blood you’ve lost will need replenishing.” 

Will looked away, the bite on his neck hadn’t even occurred to him to hide. “Yes.” 

“I would take the body from the room, the scent will drive you mad being this near.” 

Will could feel his anger raise when the other wolf came near him but he held onto Hannibal tightly as Tyrell picked up the body and a name, “Gideon” came from his lips so Will knew the name of Hannibal’s would be killer. 

“Please close the window and the,” Will fought for words through his anger, “Blinds.” 

Tyrell nodded and was gone. Will stood up, washing his neck as he stared in the mirror and looked down at the wolf his mate had killed. His lip curled back and he stared, and when there is a knock at the door followed by Tyrell’s muffled, “I brought you food.” 

“Leave it outside,” he growled, digging his hands into the sink as he stared at himself. The wound on his neck was healing nicely and he moved his foot to touch Hannibal’s own the dead feeling beginning to become a comfort after such a short time. 

He leaned down and picked up his mate with ease, burying his face into Hannibal’s neck as he moved opening the door to take Hannibal to the bed. Will was able to get him on and resisted the urge to climb in after him, grabbing instead for the fish he’d been brought, tearing into it savagely as he imagined tearing into the wolf who’d tried to take his mate from him. 

He drank quickly from the juice provided, tasting orange on his tongue and nearly leaping into bed beside Hannibal to be close again. 

This had to be his father’s work, he knew it had to be. No one else would even dare attack Hannibal in his own home and Will was disgusted at his naiveté that this arranged marriage compromise would see the end of the feud. 

Will covered his mate fully with himself as his body started to settle and before long he was sound asleep, content to protect. 

When he woke it was to fangs in his neck, Will moaning as his hand came through Hannibal’s hair as he mumbled, “Good evening,” shuddering as Hannibal’s hand came to his cock in response. 

‘Good evening, mate. You have been eating I can taste the difference in you.’ 

Will smiled, pulling him closer as their skin slid against each other and he breathed, “Orange juice and fish.” 

Hannibal’s mouth left him, licking at the wound as he seemed amused, “Tyrell knows the perfect combination for good blood flow.” 

Will’s arms came round his neck once more as he held Hannibal tightly. 

“I could’ve lost you this morning.” 

Hannibal kissed his neck and whispered, “But you did not.” 

Will closed his eyes, the tension leaving him the more they touched. “I don’t think I’ve ever been so scared before, not of anything.” 

Hannibal lifted his head and stared at him, “Neither have I, not for a very long time.” 

Will touched his face, “Has that ever happened to you before? Waking during the sun? I did not know vampires could.” 

Hannibal kissed his hand, “It has only happened one other time and it was under similar circumstance, just different.” 

Will frowned, “Someone was in your head then? You heard them?” 

Hannibal shook his head, settling his down on Will’s chest to listen to his heart beating. 

“It was the morning my father, mother, and sister were killed. My eyes opened when the stake entered my chest as it was quite painful.” 

Will’s grip on him tightened, “I…there is not a scar.” 

Hannibal kissed his chest, “Vampires do not scar, except for the mating bite. It is the same for wolves, is it not?” 

Will felt his eyes getting wet as he whispered, “Yes. Silver is something but it must be against the skin for a long while. I’m sure you’ve used it before in the war.” 

Hannibal took his hand, “Yes, many times.” 

“Vampires cannot be poisoned with much,” Will sighed, “My father once told me the only way to kill a vampire is to cut out its heart, that inside it was dead but it kept you alive.” 

Hannibal lifted his head, taking Will’s own hand to put on his chest. Will felt his mate’s heart beating against his hand as the vampire asked, “Does mine feel dead?” 

Will smiled, “No, but as you’ve said you’re not like the others. They cannot turn into wolves either.” 

Hannibal took Will’s hand again to his lips, still smiling, “My mother would’ve loved you, as would my sister,” he said suddenly, “My father would have tolerated you.” 

Will swallowed, “How long ago was it?” 

“A very long time,” Hannibal said, moving to put his head on Will’s chest again, “I was naïve and young then, not the monster I am now.” 

Will frowned, “I don’t think you’re a monster.” 

Hannibal did not answer and he said, “I would tell you that you do not know me well enough yet, but you would say the same.” 

Will put his hand in Hannibal’s hair, “I would tempt you, but I imagine you need to dress and make an appearance. There were deaths.” 

Hannibal lifted his head, “Who?” 

Will shook his head, “There was a little child, a girl? I believe her two mothers were killed? I wasn’t in my right mind to be sure.” 

Hannibal sighed, sitting up. Will put his hand on his husband’s shoulder as the vampire said, “Tyrell should not have to speak for me.” 

Will kissed his shoulder, “I’ll get dressed.” 

They both dressed quickly, Will unable to stop himself from admiring the vampire’s profile as he moved even with the quickness he possessed. When they were done Hannibal came to him so fast that Will nearly stumbled into his arms, Hannibal smiling as he kissed him. 

“I would have you stand by my side, they need to see you are no one to be trifled with.” 

Will felt warmth at his words, “So says the vampire who calls me ‘little pup’.” 

Hannibal smiled, taking Will’s hand. “Even little pups have sharp teeth.” 

Will squeezed their hands together and clicked his teeth as Hannibal kissed him unable to do much else even as his voice entered Will’s mind. 

‘We must take more care to leave, I know they are waiting for us both.’ 

Will sighed, pressing his face against Hannibal’s neck. 

The vampire’s hand came to his curls as Will said, “Let’s go.” 

When they entered the hall there were now more then four guards on the sides of the door all standing straighter when they passed them and Will resisted the urge to growl. He moved closer to Hannibal as they went down the stairs, heading into the dining room where Will saw the other vampires in the house for the first time since his arrival along with wolves and humans he’d seen before.

Hannibal nodded to the man with the harelip and the young woman he remembered from when they took Winston from his father’s house. 

‘Abigail and Francis are very loyal to me, Will. I’m glad you remember them as Abigail was quite eager to tell me what she thought of you.’ 

‘Good things?’ 

Hannibal’s hand squeezed Will’s own. ‘Good things.’ 

Hannibal stood up letting go of his hand before he spoke, “I have been informed by my mate that this morning there was an attack on the coven.” 

Tyrell spoke, “Yes, King. Seven killed, twelve injured, I…we lost vampires, wolves, and humans. The perpetrators have been taken care of swiftly and their leader,” he looked at Will, “Was taken down by your mate.” 

Hannibal smiled, “Yes, I am aware of the threat against me as I slept. I mourn our losses and plan on compensation for the families of the dead and injured, I…” he looked around the table, “Sebastian was among them?” 

The table had grown in size with the inclusion of the vampires who stood around as Will suddenly saw the loss in everyone’s eyes around him. Elizabeth answered Hannibal, “Yes, King. He was taken as he slept. Mina is not joining us this evening.”

Hannibal nodded, looking to Will briefly as he declared, “I would like a full change in security details and I will find those responsible for orchestrating this attack swiftly I promise you all,” he took Will’s hand in his and held it, “I would thank you all for your patience in our mating and your warm reception Will received this morning before the attack ruined it.” 

“Will has been quite eager to take over your duties while you are incapacitated,” Tyrell said with a small smile. 

The somber feeling over the group made Will finally speak, “I know you’re all thinking that it was probably my father that did this.” Several of the group turned to him and Will didn’t look away as he continued, “And so do I. We will figure out who this was and if he was in any way involved, I promise you swift justice by my own hand.” 

Hannibal could feel Hannibal’s appreciation through their link and he looked at his husband before the vampire said, “Will is one of us, make no mistake about that,” he looked at the group, “Now I would like the security team to make a new plan of action for the entire coven collective area while Will and I go meet with the surrounding homes.” 

The group dispersed, Will letting out a breath as he put Hannibal’s hand against his cheek closing his eyes. 

‘That was harder than I thought it would be.’ 

Hannibal kissed his forehead, “You were perfect.” 

Will could feel a rumble in his chest at the appreciation, an almost purr that would be more than embarrassing if he was not sure that most of the unattached vampires here would kill to be in his position. 

“King,” someone said, making Will open his eyes. 

It was Elizabeth. Will remembered their talk from earlier in the morning and could not help his frown, wondering if the woman was about to tell Hannibal how rude he was. 

“Yes, Liz?” 

She smiled, “Thank you for coming down, I know the house is not really fit the for the amount of people inside and I know you just want time with your mate. I know a lot of the others are not as comfortable with showing their appreciation I just wanted to let you know.” 

Hannibal held out his hand and she took it, their touch making Will bristle at how long it lasted but saying nothing even as he felt his eyes glow watching. “Thank you, Liz.” 

She nodded and looked at Will once before taking off, making the wolf irritated. 

‘You do not like her.’ 

‘She left her mate, it’s not normal. I know it’s different, I just can’t imagine it at all even if you don’t feel loved the bond is not something to be taken so lightly.’ 

Hannibal sat down at the table beside him and Will leaned in to the palm he put against his cheek. “Not all matings are perfect, little wolf. You do not know the hearts of others as well as you seem to know mine.” 

Will blushed, looking down. “I shouldn’t judge but as a wolf I can’t imagine it. Now that I’ve felt it especially.” 

Hannibal moved in closer to him, his breath warm against Will’s lips. “Bonds are only as strong as the relationship between the bonded.” 

Will smiled and leaned in to kiss him softly, his teeth tugging at the vampire’s lip to tease as he pulled away. “If you are attempting to flatter me,” he pressed his lips to the edge of Hannibal’s cheek, “It’s working.” 

Hannibal laughed and took his hand to squeeze, “We must get going if we want to see everyone.” 

Will tried not to be disappointed but he knew they should make an appearance after what happened. They walked through the house and outside, Will staring up at the sky for a minute before Hannibal asked, “You have yet to change today?” 

Will frowned, “It’s not the full moon anymore.” 

Hannibal squeezed his hand tightly and said nothing more as they made their way to the stable. 

“We’re riding Winston?” Will asked, “I’m fine with walking.” 

Hannibal smiled, “You have not yet ridden since your arrival, don’t lie to me I know it’s true.” 

They walked into the stable and saw the horse already fit for riding, Will looking around for stablehands. “Who got him ready? I’ve seen Elizabeth at the stables before is it her?” 

Hannibal frowned, “Do you not want her to?” 

Will shrugged, “I don’t care either way I was just curious what everyone does with their time.” 

Hannibal smiled, “Bored already, Will?” 

Will turned, moving in close to him. He put his hands underneath the vampire’s shirt and let his fingers brush at his lower belly making Hannibal growl at his teasing, “Not when you’re awake.” 

Hannibal’s hand came to the back of his head as their mouths came together, the crushing press making Will moan in response feeling his mate bite at his lips tasting blood on his tongue as they continued. 

‘You drive me mad, Will.’ 

Will clutched at his shoulders as he pushed Hannibal back against the door to Winston’s stall. He started to put his legs around Hannibal’s waist and pulled his mouth back, panting as he said, “We have to go.” 

Hannibal touched his face, eyes red in the dark of the barn as he stared at Will.

“I will never get enough of you, my beautiful Will.”  
His finger came across Will’s now healing lip and brought the last drop of blood to his tongue. 

Will’s voice shook as he growled, “We could just walk, it’ll be faster.” 

Hannibal opened the stall down and grabbed the reins leading Winston out for them to get on. He gestured for Will to get on first and helped him up, Will snapping his teeth at him when he deliberately caressed Will’s ass for too long before jumping up easily himself. 

“Lead the way,” he whispered in Will’s ear, the wolf pushing back against him deliberately in response. His mate’s hold got tighter as his husband pressed forward, “It goes both ways, Will.” 

Will took a deep breath before he prodded Winston to move the two of them trotting off towards the houses. They spent the next three hours going through the makeshift town meeting wolves, humans, and vampires alike all having been effected though some more than others. 

They went by the familiar house where Will remembered the little girl outside, the lights were off and he could still smell the blood. He tensed and felt Hannibal pull him close, whispering, “Sarah and Karen were both escapees from a slave ring. Their daughter will be looking for a new home, I imagine Tyrell and Nick would take her.” 

Will let out a breath, “Humans?” 

Hannibal nodded against his cheek, “Both, yes. Abigail and Francis are some of my best trackers of humans on the run. They can smell the blood for miles and have excellent control.” 

Will closed his eyes as he felt tears on the edge of his vision. “I feel like the only good thing that’s come out of this is our bond.” 

Hannibal kissed his cheek and whispered, “We can make a difference Will, despite your father’s interference. I trust you and you trust me, my people are starting to trust you as well. We know we’re vulnerable now and we can be ready for the next attack. There will be no more death on our side.” 

Will turned towards him with a smile, “How can you know that?” 

Hannibal kissed him tenderly, the touch so soft that Will shuddered with want of more.

‘Despite what he’s given me, I will not let your father break me again. I will promise you that.’ 

Will whined at the loss of his mate’s warmth when they parted, Hannibal’s hand on his cheek a long caress as Will asked, “How many more?” 

Hannibal looked oddly dour as he said, “Just two, but I believe this particular visit will be harder than most. Sebastian was a friend and Mina will be quite angry with me.” 

Will frowned, “It wasn’t your fault, it was…” 

“Yours,” an angry voice answered, both men turning to see a small blonde standing with crossed arms in front of her home, “It was totally yours, wolf.” 

Her fangs seemed oddly bright in the soft lighting that surrounded the town and Will got off Winston as he walked to her. “I’m sorry for your loss. I truly am.” 

Mina’s lip shook as she whispered, “If what the others are saying is true, this is all your fault. Your father killed my mate and I…”   
Will sighed, “I can’t even imagine what you’re feeling.” 

She wiped at her cheeks, “It’s like a hole in my chest. I’ll never be whole again.” 

Will felt his wolf panic at the thought of losing his mate, his breath coming out in a rush till he felt Hannibal’s hands on his shoulders pressing back against the touch. 

“I will find who is responsible, I promise you. If you would want to join us in the search, I’m sure Hannibal would be more than pleased.” 

Mina nodded, “Yes, I…yes. Thank you, King mate.” 

She suddenly threw her arms around Will in a hug before pulling back just as quickly to rush inside. 

“That was well done,” Hannibal praised, “Mina has excellent skill that I always felt Sebastian held her back from at times for worry of his mate’s safety.” 

Will smiled at him, “I’m sure you understand why now, yeah? I can’t even imagine something happening to you and we’ve been bonded for days. He was with her for years.” 

“Forty seven.” 

Will suddenly wished he could do more than he had for Mina. 

“You do things for the ones who lose people.” 

“It happens often, so yes.” 

“Okay then, I need to move on to the last. This night is harder than I thought it would be.” 

Hannibal heaved Will up on the horse and stood still, staring at Will with a strange expression. 

“The last house is Liz’s, if you would like to go back I will meet you there.” 

Will felt an odd tightening in his stomach at the thought. He didn’t like the woman and a part of him knew there was more to her relationship with his husband than he probably wanted to know. “No, I’ll go. Come on then.” 

The wolf’s house was not far, right off the edge of Hannibal’s main property. He let his husband get him down, walking to the door with an increasing dread and waiting with Hannibal’s hand in his own. 

She opened the door with surprise showing in her expression. “This is a surprise.” 

Hannibal’s stiffness beside him made Will worry more for the circumstances of their relationship. “We have visited all the others, why would we not have come to see you?” 

Elizabeth looked at Will, “I was under the impression that your mate disliked me,” she seemed quite upset the fact, “I would not want to upset Will for no reason. You have visited me that’s enough and more than I expected.” 

Will sighed, “Can we come in or not?” 

She nodded once and stepped away allowing Will to enter first and he felt his mate at his back, the door closing after them. 

“I was just eating dinner.” 

Will inhaled and said, “Soup?” 

Elizabeth smiled, “You have a good sense of smell, I’ve never been that good at scenting things so easily. I would’ve thought…” she stopped herself and shook her head, “If you would care to join me there is enough.” 

Will shook his head, “No, I’ve eaten thank you.” 

He took in the house that could almost be considered one room if not for the door off to the side he assumed was a bedroom. There was a small couch and a plain table with four chairs but nothing else. The main house was large enough but Will would’ve expected someone Hannibal considered close to be there as well. 

“You live alone?” 

Hannibal squeezed his hand as she answered, “My husband died several years ago and I don’t think I can even think to consider anyone else.” 

Will shared a look with Hannibal, ‘She did it so easily before why not again?’ 

Hannibal let go of his hand and walked to the table not answering, pulling out her chair while Will just sat on his other side feeling childish in his pout. 

The other wolf seemed to be staring at him as she ate, though he saw Hannibal staring at her which only raised the hackles on his wolf more not settling well at all. 

“Your mate is distressed,” Elizabeth said, putting down her spoon, “You are normally more considerate.” 

Hannibal looked at Will, reaching out to take his hand as he promised, “Elizabeth and I were not sexually intimate, little pup, if that is what troubles you.” 

Will blushed, “I didn’t…” 

The other wolf laughed, “You would bite my throat if I touched him, King mate, I can see it in your eyes,” she looked at Hannibal, “You have formed such a strong bond so quickly it’s rather surprising.” 

Will couldn’t help but ask, “Why is that?” 

She did not stop smiling when she admitted, “Vampire and wolf matings are not normally so quick to deepen especially those not formed by love matches.” 

Will could not help his growl, “If that’s true why would you not bond with your vampire?” 

Will felt Hannibal’s hand squeeze his own and his eyes reddened, “Will, you’re being rude.” 

“She would leave her mate, cheat on her mate, it’s not like they could have had anything that kept them together or been together that long? If you’re in love with someone…” 

“I was unable to mate with Gerard because my wolf mate is still living,” the other wolf confessed, “I think you should both go before I find myself doing something I’ll regret.” 

Will stood up, “Fine with me,” and walked out without even looking back. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes when he was outside, feeling the shift overtake him suddenly as he started to run. 

There was a pull from Hannibal that attempted to draw him back in and it took everything in him to put up a wall between them not wanting to be scolded like a child. He nearly howled as he ran and came to the clearing behind their home, letting out a long howl that was followed by several answering ones. 

Will wondered then if the other wolves all ran together or in several small packs, if there were pack bonding rituals like he’d read about in books but never been allowed participation in. He wanted to tear into something, prove his worth as a wolf, and had no idea why. 

The sound of Winston’s hooves hitting the ground perked in his ears and he turned, taking off into a long run and wondering if this was wise even as he heard the obvious sound of feet hitting the ground and then nothing. 

He stopped to listen just as he was tackled to the grass, Hannibal’s wolf form pinning him easily. His mate’s growl as his neck was bitten made Will turn back, huffing out, “I don’t care that you’re pissed at me,” he gasped when the grip tightened. 

Hannibal became himself again just as he pulled back without even taking a taste. He wiped his mouth and his eyes were red. “You will explain yourself and take off the block between us now.” 

Will sat up but didn’t stand, “You have no idea what it means to wolves to be bonded.” 

“Just as it means to vampires, I’d imagine. Will I will not repeat myself about blocking our bond, it’s…” his fangs were prominent as he finished, “Distressing.” 

Will thought the same but still did not listen to him. “You are my mate and my husband but do not rule me or my actions especially when you side with…” 

Hannibal let out a breath, “Elizabeth and I are close because when my parents died she was one of the only persons here who understood my plight. She was like a second mother to me and Gerard a father so much that to have you dismiss him so easily was quite upsetting to me. I did not take his death well.” 

Will swallowed, “Oh.” 

“I did not wish to remain living when my family was killed and they were times when they had to stop me from…making a mistake that would not have brought us at this point today.” 

Will felt a chill go through him, “I’m sorry, you don’t have to talk about this if you don’t want to.” 

Hannibal held out his hand, “Please, Will. I need…” 

He took the block down between them and it all came rushing back at once, Will throwing himself into Hannibal’s waiting arms as he shivered at the touch of their bare skin. Hannibal’s hand came to his curls, touching lightly as Will asked, “Do you want me to apologize to her? I will. It was just strange and upset me, I’m sorry.”   
Hannibal tightened his hold of Will, the shiver of the night suddenly over Will’s bare skin but he felt more than warm as Hannibal kissed his cheek, “You have such a hold over me.” 

Will lifted his head up from Hannibal’s neck and turned to expose his neck, “Please.” 

Hannibal bit in slowly, his tongue teasing Will’s skin as they came together and the shudder that came through them both was overwhelming. He felt himself melt and whispered, “I won’t put the block up again.” 

Hannibal sucked harder. ‘I do not dictate your actions, mate. You are your own man, I will not fault you for your anger. I just wish to speak of it no matter the upset that could arise.’ 

Will pressed himself closer to him and hummed, “If only you do too.” 

Hannibal pulled his mouth back and licked across the wound, “I enjoy sharing things about myself with you no matter it be painful matters or happy ones. I would only wish you would enjoy sharing your own past with me as well.” 

Will closed his eyes, “It’s all pain or nothing, just school and play. I was more a prisoner than a person.” 

Hannibal turned Will’s cheek and they met eyes, “I understand the appeal of wanting to keep you from all others,” he kissed Will’s cheek, “Though your father and I have two very different reasons for it.” 

Will laughed, his hand coming down Hannibal’s chest, “There are still hours left of night.” 

Hannibal smiled, holding out his hand that Will took. “Then let us spend them wisely.”


	8. Chapter 8

Will’s eyes glowed as Hannibal helped him stand, the look between them filled with nothing but heat. 

“What did you have in mind?” 

Hannibal eyed him up and down, “We are not dressed for but two things, are we not?” 

Will laughed, “You were going to introduce me around, but I’m sure Elizabeth will be telling everyone of my behavior,” he frowned, “Though I won’t apologize for it, only for upsetting you.” 

Hannibal pulled on his hand and they touched skin, a deep shudder going through both at the contact. “You intoxicate me,” Hannibal purred, leaning in to smell at his neck, “I fear I do not want more than this, us two.” 

Will could feel the truth of his words, tears in his eyes, “I,” he bit his tongue, not wanting to give his own feeling away but knowing that Hannibal would feel it anyway. 

“You do not have to speak,” the warmth in his tone made Will throw himself around his neck, “Though I need to ask something of you.” 

Will lifted his head with a frown, “What?” 

Hannibal’s hand coming to Will’s cheek, “Be civil to Elizabeth. Please.” 

Will frowned, the uncomfortable churning in his gut and the overwhelming negative response he wished to utter making him say nothing at all. 

“She is like a mother to me still, mate. She…I only wish for you to be civil.” 

Will took a deep breath. 

‘I do not like her.’ 

“I am aware.” 

‘She is not an example of my kind that I wish to learn from. I promise to be civil, but I will not be friendly.’ 

Hannibal kissed his mouth softly, smiling. “Thank you, pup. Now I do believe we haven’t reached an agreement on what to do with our remaining hours.” 

Will licked his lips, “I…I want to chase you.” 

Hannibal smirked, nodding lightly as he pulled back and changed into his wolf form so fast that Will barely had time to change before he was gone. 

He settled back in his form, scenting the air and frowning. 

‘Where are you?’ 

‘I am right where you would least expect me, Will.’ 

Will took off running, his nose still free of Hannibal and worried for the scent missing but using the pull in his chest that made him feel closer as he moved. 

A howl went out in the woods and he howled back, surprised with the sudden urge to join them but knowing Hannibal was waiting. 

‘If you wished to join the others, mate, I would not fault you for it.’ 

Will paused, shaking his head as he took off again and stopped just short of the barn. 

He took a deep sniff and huffed, his muzzle down to the barn floor as he tried to follow his nose. 

‘Your feeling, Will. Follow your feeling.’ 

Will paused and felt that pull inside him again growing warmer, racing towards the feeling and jumped right onto Hannibal who licked at his nose in return growling in play. 

‘We grow closer even when we’re apart.’ 

Will pushed him down, laying over his bigger form and nuzzling into the warmth. 

‘It’s weird.’ 

Hannibal licked his ear. ‘It’s fine to be weird, little wolf.’ 

Will huffed, changing at once and nuzzling still at Hannibal’s fur. “Not always. You know I was the only one who lived in the castle with my father. My father never even wanted the servants to sleep there, they slept below us.” 

Hannibal changed and pulled Will closer, pressing kisses to his ear. “He wanted to protect you.” 

“He wanted to control me,” Will sighed, moving closer to him, “He hated not having control. That’s why he said yes to you, I think.” 

Hannibal paused, pulling back to look at Will. “What do you mean by that, mate?” 

Will’s eyes shown with tears as he confessed, “You came to him with the idea, but he is the one who said yes. Not the other way around.” 

Hannibal touched Will’s cheek, pushing away a stray tear. “Is that what you think happened?” 

Will frowned, “That’s what happened. You sent the treaty, he signed the document, and I came to be inspected.” 

Hannibal pressed their mouths together again and Will whimpered as he pulled away. 

“I did send the formal treaty, the agreement, and he was the one who completed the terms. But he did not control even a single aspect of our mating. He brought you to me, he relinquished you to me, and he had to watch as his only son was given to his greatest enemy. He was not in control, I was and still am.” 

Will let out a breath, “But…” 

“He will call for you, I know this. King Henry is nothing if not obstinate and still determined to blame me for what happened in our shared past.” 

“Shared?” 

Hannibal shook his head, “I do not wish to ruin our time together with thoughts of a past long over and gone.” 

Will shook his head, “But…” 

Hannibal rolled Will onto his back and stared down at him, eyes red and wanting. “I have not tasted you for nearly an hour now.” 

Will scoffed, “It has not nearly been that long, and I…I want to know. Hannibal, tell me.” 

Hannibal’s hand came down his torso and Will grabbed it hard, claws digging into his skin. 

The vampire’s fangs snapped at Will’s and still he smiled. “My fierce little mongrel.” 

Will laughed, “Stop trying to make me think of other things.” 

Hannibal kissed his cheek, fangs pressing against Will’s skin and making him growl. 

“You do not wish to hear this story.” 

“Please.” 

Hannibal sighed, laying back as Will lay against his chest again. 

“It has been mere days since our mating and you will not be happy to hear it.” 

Will turned and lay over him again, “Please.” 

“Your father sent his squad to kill me under the assumption that I had been the one to take his wife from him. This was during the day and as my mother, father, sister, and I lay like death asleep they were slaughtered. I alone survived.” 

Will backed away from him with wide eyes, shaking his head. “No, that’s…no.” 

Hannibal moved closer and Will backed up, “Will.” 

The young wolf’s eyes filled with tears, “I just thought it was random wolves, I didn’t…why would you trust him in a treaty? Why would you even want anything of his? My blood is his, I cannot even imagine you’d wish to taste it.” 

Hannibal’s eyes were red as he growled, “You are NOT your father. We have gone over this.” 

“But…” 

“He tried to kill me and my grief was unending, but I survived it. I am here now, nearly two decades later, and I have grown nothing but stronger.” 

He moved to Will and was welcomed, Will rushing to nuzzle at his chest and mumble, “Mine.” 

“Yes, darling. As you are mine and no longer associated with him.” 

Will sobbed, clutching him tightly as his cries became howls and Hannibal joined him. Their joint echoed song reached the others, and Will felt an immense gratitude at the echoing howls in their wake. 

‘They mourn with you, prince.’

Will shook his head, nuzzling his nose against Hannibal’s. ‘I am not mourning. I’m rejoicing. We’re both free and we’ve found each other.’ 

Hannibal watched Will fall in a deep sleep and carried him to the house, nodding once at several of his closest coven members before heading up the stairs. Will wiggled in his arms, his soft wolf pelt tickling Hannibal’s arms as he settled the little wolf onto their bed. 

“I only hope you will forgive me.” 

Will rolled onto his back and changed, blinking his eyes at Hannibal tiredly. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Hannibal smiled, climbing in and wrapping his arms around Will from behind tightly. 

“Nothing, pup. Everything is fine.” 

Will rolled over and pressed a kiss to his neck, “I’m…” 

“Sleep, Will. You have had a long day, and it’s needed.” 

Will shook his head, “No, there’s night left and…” 

Hannibal bit into his neck and Will moaned, pressing back against him. 

‘I will lull you to sleep if I must, little wolf, but I believe you are tired enough without it.” 

Will shook his head, “We still need to talk, we…” 

Hannibal sucked on his neck and pressed a bloody kiss to the wound. “Sleep.” 

Will did. 

When he woke Hannibal was dead to the world, mouth a thin line as he slept. He reached out and ran his fingers over the vampire’s lips, the stony feel of it making him frown. 

Last night came back in a rush and Will froze, remembering crying in his mate’s arms and his petulant tantrum at Elizabeth’s home. He blushed, covering his face and letting out a long moan of embarrassment. 

Hannibal must have been so humiliated, having to coddle his baby wolf mate and giving in to Will’s tantrums again. 

He got out of bed and showered, hand coming to his neck and feeling a healing wound there much to his surprise. 

The mating mark was on the other side but apparently his wolf was not content with one. 

Will blushed again. 

It was a wanton thing, showing off marks on both sides in front of other wolves. He pressed his hand to the wound and sighed, smiling at the memory even as he recalled Hannibal’s evasion of the past still that coincided with Will’s father. 

He frowned and got dressed, looking to Hannibal again and going to check the window was secure. 

There were now four guards outside their bedroom: two that would stand in front of the door along with two side by side, and two outside the window below. Will was surprised to see the change, but happy, entering the hall and running right into the human he’d met before. 

“Oh, I’m sorry!” she said, grabbing the pile of clothes she’d been carrying. 

Will helped put them back in the laundry basket. “It was my fault. I…Beverly?” 

She frowned. “Yes, I…you okay, Will? Last night, some of us heard the howling.”

Will blushed, shaking his head. “No, I’m fine. I was just…emotional. We were talking about things, and I got carried away.” 

Beverly smiled, “If you need anyone to talk to during the day, or just someone to show you anything at all, I’m here. I…there are a lot of other humans here but I’m the best one.” 

Will laughed. “I’ll keep that in mind, thank you.” 

She grinned, nodding as she went down the hall and Will felt lighter as he went down the stairs. 

The clock read nearly noon when he came into the dining room, happy to have some food and was immediately put in a seat of honor at the head of the table. He ate and scanned the table, noticing Elizabeth watching him discreetly before looking away. 

He would have to apologize to her, for Hannibal’s sake. 

“…do you think, Will?” 

Will blinked, “Um…sorry I didn’t catch that.” 

Tyrell and Nick both laughed, “We were thinking about introducing you at the monthly gathering next week? With the wolf pack?” 

Will’s eyes widened. “I…I guess that’s fine.” 

“You don’t have to, if you’re not ready,” Elizabeth said quickly, “If it’s…” 

Will frowned. “It’s fine. It’s at night?” 

Tyrell nodded. “Of course. If you’re asking for the King’s sake, he tends to stay away from the pack meetings since he’s not a wolf.” 

Will recalled Hannibal howling with him last night. “But he could come? If he wanted?” 

A few of the other wolves stared at each other. “He’s never wanted to before?” a dark haired wolf said, “Not that he’s not welcome,” she added on quickly, “But Hannibal…” 

“He’s invited, always,” Elizabeth finished. 

Will nodded and looked down at his meat again, noticing the rest of them were eating much less than he was. His frown deepened. “If there’s a food shortage, why do I have the most food?” 

The entire table tensed at his raised voice and Nick replied, “We didn’t want to offend you, it’s not…” 

Will pushed his food back. “Please distribute food where it’s needed. If I have to go hungry, I go hungry. The others are more important.” 

A little part of him thought about how he wouldn’t go hungry, Hannibal would never allow that, and his mouth watered thinking of tasting his mate’s blood. 

“Yes, Will,” Tyrell said, “We’ll be sure of it from now on.” 

The rest of the meal was in silence, and Will watched as his meat was distributed among them and he got a smaller cut. He was pleased to be considered part of them, smiling brightly as he brought a glass of water to his lips.

‘I am quite pleased as well.’ 

Will nearly dropped the glass, grip tightening as his eyes went to the clock across the room. 

It was only nearing one o’clock. 

‘How are you doing this?’ 

‘Your guess is as good as mine, Will. I am quite pleased at the development, though it is a bit less fun to do this without being able to touch you.’ 

Will laughed, covering up his mouth and blushing. ‘They’re gonna think I’m crazy.’ 

‘No, they will think you preoccupied and quite happily mated.’ 

Will smiled, sipping his drink. 

‘I miss you.’ 

‘I miss you as well, pup. Lying here prone and dead to the world, my first thought is of what I could ask you to do for me. Wondering what I can experience through our connection.’ 

Will’s cheeks reddened and he stood up, “Excuse me,” heading out of the dining room and into the hallway. He frowned. 

‘I don’t know where the bathroom is.’ 

Hannibal’s voice was silent and Will sighed, turning to head down a hallway he’d never been in before. There were paintings on the walls and Will stopped to stare at each one. The first was a dour faced man with dark hair and a moustache, red eyes and sharp teeth. He read the name nameplate beneath: King Victoras Lecter. This man had been Hannibal’s father. He remembered Hannibal’s words that his father had never been very affectionate or warm and could see it in the painting.

‘The first death I ever saw was at my father’s hand.’ 

‘Who did he kill?’ 

‘A guard who failed to watch over my mother and I. It was also the first time I saw a stake in another vampire’s chest. I had nightmares for weeks after.’ 

Will shivered. ‘My father never killed anyone himself, he always sent others.’ 

Hannibal’s voice in his head was silent and Will felt awful for even saying such a thing when his father had killed Hannibal’s family. 

‘He is a coward, mate. A monster of his own making.’ 

Will took a deep breath and moved on. 

The next painting was of a woman whose long blond curls drew his attention first, her eyes quite similar to Hannibal’s own, and smile more tender than her husband’s had been. The nameplate beneath read: Queen Simonetta Lecter.

‘Mother was always very warm. She was the one who I fed from during my early years.’ 

Will smiled. ‘Like a wolf cub at their mother’s teat?’ 

Hannibal’s laugh made him warm inside. 

‘Yes, something like that.’ 

He moved on and stopped in front of Hannibal’s painting. He looked younger, less worn, and Will reached out to touch without thought. 

‘You were handsome even then.’ 

‘It was not so long ago.’ 

Will sighed. ‘You look all of fifteen.’ 

‘I was nearing thirty when that painting was commissioned.’

Will laughed, hand to his mouth and noticing others walking behind him now. The other wolves and humans seemed too interested in his viewing but he had to finish despite prying eyes. 

Mischa looked much like her brother, though she was smaller and looked almost frightened. 

‘She looks scared.’ 

‘The painter was not a nice man. Father loved him but he was quite strict during the sittings, always hitting our knees and elbows when my parents were not around. I bit him at one point I believe.’ 

Will giggled, coughing as he took in Mischa’s yellow eyes. 

‘Vampires don’t all have red eyes?’ 

‘Born vampires, no. The eyes change color with age.’ 

Will felt Hannibal’s pain at seeing the paintings and was so caught up in pushing back positive energy that he jumped in surprise when a hand came to his back. 

Elizabeth was there, her cheeks reddened. “I apologize, you looked lost in thought. I was going to inform you that Winston is ready for a ride if you were thinking of it.” 

Will had not been, though the thought was quite appealing. “Yes, I…I believe I will,” he turned to leave and stopped, “Please escort me there.” 

She seemed surprised, nodding and leading Will back down the hall and out the backdoor. He the warmth of the sun made him smile as he walked.

‘I wish you could feel this.’ 

‘As do I.’ 

Will coughed as he walked, feeling awkward for the apology he did not wish to make. Would she accept it? How hard would it be to go about such a thing? 

‘I find it endearing that you worry for apologies when clearly you are her superior. She must accept it or face consequence.’ 

‘I don’t want to be like my father. I would never force someone…’  
‘Your anger at Liz leaving her mate suggests otherwise.’ 

Will frowned as they neared the barn, steps slowing the closer he got to Winston and when he said, “I would like to apologize for my behavior last night,” Elizabeth looked more than surprised. 

Her eyes were shining with tears. 

“He did not have to force this on you.” 

Will glared. “It is not forced, I was a petulant child and need to reign in my opinions of others. I am apologizing but nothing else as I still do not agree with your choices.” 

Elizabeth frowned as she wiped away tears. “You are young and in early stages of mating. You do not realize what could go wrong.” 

Will went to Winston, petting his flank. “I know what could happen.” 

“You do not. You have no idea what a loveless mating would be like, and judging by the hold Hannibal has over you…” 

Will snarled, throwing himself at Elizabeth with such force that he knocked her head into the barn wall. His hand was on her neck as he snapped, eyes glowing, “YOU KNOW NOTHING OF MY MATING! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HOLD WE HAVE OR OTHERWISE! YOU WHO WOULD LEAVE A MATE BECAUSE…” 

‘WILL! STOP RIGHT NOW!’ 

‘NO! SHE NEEDS TO BE TAUGHT HER PLACE LIKE YOU SAID!’ 

‘If you do not stop, I will endanger myself and come stop you.’ 

Will stepped back, huffing and snarling through his fangs. Winston whinnied loudly, stomping and growing upset. He looked at Elizabeth and saw the tears on her face, holding onto her neck as she stared. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“You have strong feelings of your mate,” she said hoarsely, “No need to apologize.” 

He did not stop her at all from leaving, chest heaving as he tried to calm down. 

‘That was unacceptable.’ 

“You don’t get to tell me what to do.” 

‘I am your mate and your King.’ 

“If I wanted to be bossed around, I would have stayed with my father.” 

Hannibal was silent in his head and Will leaned against the barn wall, Winston stomping softer now and making more calmed noises. He moved closer to the horse and held out some hay in his hand, smiling when it was taken and his fingers were licked. “I’m sorry, Winnie.” 

He got on, riding out of the stable and onto the grounds. The feel of wind in his hair made Will calmer and he kept going, nearing the end of the fence before stopping. There were some humans and wolves moving around, nodding once to him as they passed and Will lay his head against the horse closing his eyes. 

“Will?” 

Will opened his eyes and saw Nick was there, face flushed and worried. 

“I’m fine.” 

“Liz…” 

Will growled, “I AM FINE.” 

Nick nodded, “I was just told to check on you.” 

Will noticed Nick was quite naked, blushing as he tried to take deep breaths again. 

Hannibal did not speak still and Will felt teary eyed knowing his mate was angry with him. 

“Did she tell you?” 

Nick asked, “Tell me what?” 

Will’s mouth shut hard and he shook his head, “Nothing.” 

Nick was silent for a moment before he asked, “Are you going to come to the meeting tonight?” 

Will pet Winston again, murmuring pleasant noises at his horse. 

“We would like you there, Will. It would be good for you to show yourself to the other wolves more fully.” 

Will frowned, mouth twitching. “I’m not sure…” 

Nick persisted, “You’ve never been to a pack meeting before, have you? Never experienced the moon with other wolves?” 

Will thought of running with Hannibal, chasing each other and kept it to himself as he shook his head, “No, not in the traditional way. My father wasn’t one for shifting on any but full moons.” 

Nick’s eyes widened. “That’s…not very healthy for you.” 

Will blushed, looking away back at the house. “My childhood was not like this place. I wasn’t free to be a wolf and I didn’t…” 

Nick touched his shoulder. “You are now.” 

Will looked at him with a smile. “Thank you. I think I’ll go tonight. Alone. If you still wish for me to.” 

Nick smiled. “I know everyone would love to meet you formally.” 

“We did the house to house meetings, I met a lot of people then.” 

Nick grinned, “It’s not the same. Believe me. I look forward to seeing you there.” 

Nick shifted before Will could say anything more, taking off back towards the house. Will saw his dark wolf and felt envy at how easy it seemed for him. 

‘I’m sorry.’ 

Hannibal didn’t answer and Will rode back the way he’d come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I don't have regular updates for some of my older ones. I'm trying. I really am.


End file.
